Terror in the Skies: Air Force One's Flight of Despair
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: The United States of America has been dealing with the fallout of the Tragedy. Due to this, they have focused solely on repairing their nation. With the reopening of Hope Hills Preparatory Academy, they hope to move to the future. However, an unforeseen has taken over Air Force One subjecting the President to her bidding. America's secrets will now come out. Will they live, or die?
1. Prologue: Angel

Terror in the Skies: Air Force One's Flight of Despair

Prologue: Angel

xxx

**Location: Sarasota, Florida**

**Time: 3:05 Eastern Standard Time**

**Date: May 14th, 2021**

"Alright Melanie, no need to have a nervous breakdown. It's just a state of the union address… nothing out of terms. I've done this plenty of times before. This will definitely beat all of the speeches you wrote in high school. Just keep cool, back firmly straight and deliver your speech. That's all you have to do, you'll be Virginia for dinner before you know it."

"Madam President, you've got 2 minutes before you are to address the nation." one of the aides said, causing the woman to look back, eyes wide.

"What… what do you mean address the nation? I thought this was a State of the Union Address?" the woman asked. The man just furrowed his brows, shaking his head.

"No… those only happen after the election. Madam President, are you alright? You seem a lot more stressed than normal. You aren't usually like this." the man said, causing her to sigh. She turned back to the mirror that had been set out before her, frowning.

She wasn't a tall woman, hell she wasn't that imposing either. She was a normal American, by many standards. She had fair colored skin, and vibrant colored eyes. Her face however was caked in makeup, covering her natural looks, something that she detested. Her long blonde hair fell down to the middle of her back. She normally wore it in a bun when she gave speeches, but at the moment she couldn't care less. She was dressed in a firmly pressed suit, with a white blouse underneath. She wore two pins on her lapel, one of the American Flag, and another that belonged to her Alma Mater, Hope Hills Preparatory Academy. She wore a pencil skirt, dark black stockings and formal heels.

On the outside, Melanie Hyles was ready to give a speech. On the inside, she was screaming. How could she have made such a boneheaded mistake? The State of the Union Address was always in January. It was meant to tell Congress what the plans for the fiscal year would be. She didn't even know why she was addressing the nation. The stress of the job had made her forget various things in her life. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Adams… why am I addressing the nation again?"

"The Reopening of Hope Hills Preparatory Academy. Don't you recall? You met with the headmaster last month. They finished restoring the academy after it had been turned into a shelter. Not only that, the restoration on Independence Hall is also complete, after the bombing it took. If it wasn't for the academy's security system, I'm certain it would have been destroyed. I'm quite content that the school was built around it."

"Oh right… it's almost time for the Supreme Showcase… I hear Skyline Academy is also bringing back students, despite the tragedy surrounding one of their previous classes." the woman said, earning a nod from the aide.

"Indeed, we've tried to locate the lone survivor of that class, but we've lost track of her. Perhaps she doesn't wish to be found, especially after that kind of tragedy." the man said. He glanced at his watch, eyes widening. He handed the woman the clipboard, spinning her around. "You're on!"

"What...what? Shit… does my make up look fine? Do I have wrinkles?"

"You look fine Madam President! Knock them dead!"

Melanie nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat as she started walking forward. She straightened her back, and walked. Right foot, left foot. It was a mantra that she chanted to herself back in high school. The Former Supreme Student Body President never thought she would actually lead the nation. Though after the deaths of the previous Presidents, she felt it was time to step up to the plate. She had managed to keep America together since the Great Tragedy, and things were back to normal. Despite that, there were areas that were still in shambles. She ignored the brilliant camera flashes, as she arrived to the podium. The cameras panned to her, blinking a bright red.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States."

"Ahem… good afternoon, I am happy to see all of you here." she said, as she glanced around the room. She looked at her clipboard, briefly staring at the pre written speech.

"Jesus who wrote this? I should have written my own speech dammit. Fine… I've been known to go off the cuff anyway."

"Now then… you are all wondering why this speech was called. It is of course to discuss some things that are going on in our nation. As you know, the United States has suffered a great many losses in these past 4 years. I cannot say it hasn't been hard, even I suffered a loss… my own son was taken from me during all of this. However, we have made great strides in order to continue keeping our nation stable. Despite this, the incident with Kuma-Kuma Land last year has left areas of Nevada uninhabitable for quite some time.

I offer my condolences to everyone who has lost family and friends during that horrible attack. I offer my deepest apologies to everyone… I should not have ordered that attack. It was a mistake… one that cost us dearly. I must also apologize to Russia… you have also suffered a great many losses. I and the Russian President shall meet soon to discuss various things. Despite what has happened, our nations have remained strong in the face of Ultimate Despair."

Melanie paused, various camera shutters filling her ears. She was beginning to grow annoyed with them, but she knew she couldn't kick them out. For the most part, the reporters gathered there were keeping their gazes firmly locked on the woman. She shuffled her papers a bit, clearing her throat.

"Things may seem somber yes… but where there is despair, there is hope! It is with great pleasure that I announce the grand reopening of one of the nation's oldest learning institutions! That's right, my Alma Mater, which had closed its doors for the past few years, is opening once more. Hope Hills Preparatory Academy will certainly lead our future into greatness! The academy opened 80 years ago, as a charter school under the banner of Hope's Peak Academy. Though our sister school in Japan has been destroyed, we shall continue their honor and bring the best of the best talents to light!

Audition Tapes have already been sent to the Steering Committee from all around the nation, nay, the world, for a shot at greatness. And tomorrow afternoon, at exactly 4:00 PM, the Supreme Showcase shall go live! Where 100 contestants shall battle for 1 of 20 available spots. What will follow will be 4 years of greatness. I can attest to one thing, the halls of HHPA will welcome you with open arms. You shall be nurtured by the kindest souls around!

The world may have ended years ago, we may have gone to war for the sake of despair. But in the ashes of despair rises the sun! A brilliant and shining hope will rise over our nation. We shall recover our losses, we shall return to our former glory. The United States of America was founded by men… men who overthrew the tyranny of a king. And now… it is time for us to do the same! We shall overthrow the tyranny that is despair, we shall overthrow this disgusting king that encroaches upon our reality. We will look at despair in the face and in the light of hope, we shall triumph!

The United States was a group of 13 colonies, all working separately and independently. But they all came together to form a nation. The United States is a Supreme Nation! We will ensure that the talents of the future are well cared for, so that they may help our world! That is my guarantee to you, my fellow Americans! With this… I declare Hope Hills Preparatory Academy, open!"

The crowd broke into cheers, all of them standing up and clapping their hands loudly. Thousands of light flashes filled the room, as the photographers continued snapping pictures. A green haired girl at the front of the crowd held her hand up, a grin on her face.

"Madam President, Madam President! Over here!"

"Hmm? Is something the matter? You seem to be quite young to be here." Melanie asked, as she looked at the girl. She couldn't be older than sixteen. She giggled, shaking her head.

"I get that a lot… I'm actually in my late teens already. I just wanted to get a picture with you, I'll be heading to Philadelphia in the morning. I'm one of the new applicants for HHPA!" she said, grinning. Melanie smiled, holding her hand out to her.

"Well… then let's take that picture… everyone needs a keepsake, especially when you begin a new school year!" she said happily.

xxx

"Ugh… when is this damn thing going to end?" a voice said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Just let her give her speech already kid, this might be the last one of her life," a young woman replied, snapping her gum. The two of them were standing outside of Sarasota-Bradenton International Airport, along with a few others. There was an extensive line of reporters and other aides awaiting for the Presidential Limousine to arrive. President Melanie Hyles had just given a riveting speech which had honestly made the two gag.

"This plan is crazy… do you actually think this is something that she would do?" a third, more quiet voice asked. The sole girl in the group rolled her eyes.

"Duh, of course she would! Anything to raise despair across the world right? This is the easiest way of doing it. Not only that, it's the only time we'll be able to do it. After all, it's not every day that the entire nation's cabinet travels together," she said, a devious smirk on her face.

"Alright, everyone get ready, the motorcade is approaching!" one of the Secret Service agents shouted. The young woman sighed contently as she ran her fingers through her lengthy hair.

"Time to get this facade started." she thought to herself. She glanced at her meek looking friend, who gave her a nod. The three of them took out special Identification cards, hanging them around their necks. They grabbed their bags as they started moving forward.

Sitting on the tarmac was one of the largest air crafts in history. A Boeing Seven-Eighty-Seven which had been modified by the United States Military and bad been decked out with the most advanced features. It carried onboard counterattack protocols, and various defences. It was created to transport the President of the United States as well as the Cabinet should they need to leave in a hurry. Air Force One was the peak of security for state officials, governors and any foreign dignitaries visiting the United States of America.

Getting onboard was a lot more difficult than one could think. One had to go through a great many searches to ensure the President wasn't going to be in harm's way. Those that didn't check out, would be taken away and questioned extensively, or just barred from entering. This was something that they wouldn't have to face. The leader of this little trio flashed her ID card to the guard, who looked it over. He gestured for her to place her bag on the table.

"Are you carrying any weapons with you ma'am?" he asked firmly. She rolled her eyes.

"Not really, unless you consider lip balm a weapon of mass destruction," she said, snapping her gum. The man shuffled through her belongings, moving things around. He looked at her camera, shaking it a bit before placing it back in the bag. His eyes widened when he reached the bottom of the bag. From it, he withdrew a bright pink object.

"And what is this?"

"Oh that… well I didn't bring my boyfriend with me. So I'm going to reach the Mile High Club on my own. Come on… you aren't gonna take a girl's toy are you?" she asked, gesturing to the neon pink vibrator the man was holding in his grasp. He sighed, shoving it back in the bag.

"Just put your thumb on the scanner." he snapped. She rolled her eyes, placing her thumb on the scanner, watching as the green light scanned her fingerprint. His eyes widened in shock.

"Lady Hilda of Themyscira, what are you doing here?" he asked, earning a shrug from the woman.

"Traveling mostly… I wanted the chance to fly on Air Force One, so… do I check out?" she asked, grinning. The man sighed, giving her a nod.

"You check out. Have a safe trip," he said, giving her a bow. Lady Hilda nodded, giving him a wink as she started walking towards the stairs that lead up into the plane. Once she made it up, a stewardess gave her a smile.

"Welcome to Air Force One, would you care for anything?"

"Filet Mignon in a light mint sauce please," the girl said jokingly. The woman jotted it down, looking back at her.

"Might I have a name for this order?"

"Eh… I was just kidding...hmm… eh fuck it. Put that under Hilda, kay?" she asked. The woman nodded, gesturing for her to continue walking down the aisle, towards the passenger area. She looked around the cabin, taking everything in.

Air Force One was quite the fancy jet. The walls were a pale cream color, parts of them being emblazoned with the Presidential Seal. Even the seats had been stitched with the seal. The floors were covered in a rich blue carpet, royal blue in fact. The middle of the fuselage was where most of the reporters traveled, as the first class area had been the designated HQ aboard the plane. The chiefs of staff and department heads all shared the forward section of First Class, which had quite lavish accommodations. She had even heard about there being a bedroom aboard the jet, near the very back.

"What I wouldn't give to have a quickie on that bed," Hilda thought, as she took her seat.

She reached for her pocket mirror, opening it and staring at her reflection. She was a beautiful young woman, right vibrant pink eyes, and lengthy bubblegum pink locks that fell down to her hips. She had them styled in two straight twin tails. She was wearing a custom made JSK dress, with no sleeves. She wore white stockings and black boots. It was, at the very least, her outfit for the day. It wasn't long before her companions joined her.

"God, that was needlessly long," the tall man said, as he sat beside Hilda. He was a brown haired young man, wearing a black trench coat and a trilby. He had on black slacks and black shoes. Around his neck was a badge that read "Chief of Police" on it. He of course wasn't a Chief of Police, but it helped him get onboard the plane so she wasn't complaining.

"I know… they checked my computer extensively. The only thing I have hidden on there is porn." the third, short boy said. He was a dark skinned young man, standing far shorter than the first two of his group. He had a trimmed afro atop his head, and wore a pair of glasses on his face. He was wearing a plaid shirt, with a pair of khaki slacks and shoes, quite the unassuming outfit.

"Well you know how strict things are now. We got on board, and that's what matters right? We'll be able to interview the President and get on with our journey!" Hilda said excitedly. "I can't wait… this is going to be the best report of my life! As written by the Supreme Reporter herself!"

"Right… completely ignore the Supreme Chief of Police and the Supreme Poindexter as well."

"Hey! I am not a poindexter! I am the Supreme IT, get it right!" the young man exclaimed angrily. The trilby wearing man chuckled.

"I'm just busting your balls Benji, no need to get all triggered over it,"

"Piss off Valentine,"

"Shh… there she is." Hilda said, peeking over her seat, looking down the aisle. The President had arrived, along with all of the heads of state. After a few words with who she assumed was the Captain, they broke off, heading towards the conference room. She nodded to herself, a smirk on her face. "This is gonna be good."

xxx

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. I would like to personally welcome you all aboard Air Force One. we are currently in Sarasota, Florida and shall be heading back to home base in Virginia. We'll be in the air for approximately 1 hour and 30 minutes, so sit back, relax and enjoy the flight."

"He's so stiff isn't he?" the voice of Rachel Mackenna, the Secretary of State asked, causing Melanie to giggle.

"Believe me… he's always been stuffy. You remember how he was back in high school don't you?"

"Yes… he was such a buzz kill, still is actually." the woman said, tugging on her brown locks.

The Secretary of State was a rather young lady. She was among the youngest in the current cabinet, being 25 years of age. She was quite the looker as well, having a figure that was to die for. She was wearing a wine red business suit, with a rather hideous black tie around her neck.

"You know, speaking ill of your colleagues will bring you unwarranted comments. So don't come crying to me when he finds out and starts making your lives hell," the Head of the Department of Education said, making Melanie chuckle.

"You are just as stiff as he is Edward. Gee… I would think that out of everyone in our class, you'd be able to cut back and have some fun."

"Not while I'm on duty, Madam President. We aren't in high school anymore… remember, we may be former alumna of HHPA. But we aren't running the student council anymore. We are running a nation, and making enemies out of our friends is ill advised."

"Well someone is quite the sourpuss today, aren't you Eddie?" Francine Connor, the head of the Department of Agriculture giggled. She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. She was an older woman, in her mid 40s, with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She, like most of the other women, was wearing a business suit. "You are just disappointed that you couldn't watch the Marlins go against the White Sox."

"That is not the case Frannie. Jesus… I know all of us used to be best friends back in the day, but we have to take this seriously. Especially now that Hope Hills Prep and Skyline Academy are resuming regular service."

"He's right." the head of Homeland Security, Richard Rich Jr. said. He was a man of 34, with short blonde hair, and bright eyes. He sat in his seat, tugging on the lapels of his suit. He brushed the wrinkles from it as he looked at the other department heads. "We must focus on the things of importance. Like for instance, the rivalry between Hope Hills Prep and Skyline Academy."

"That's a mostly harmless back and forth, I doubt anything will come of it." Melanie said, causing the man to frown.

"That's where you are wrong Melanie. What was once a 'harmless back and forth' could break out into something. Especially with the reports of the Despair Movement. The world has been on high alert since Junko Enoshima announced her return, we cannot tread lightly."

"And what do you suggest we do?" the head of the Department of Energy asked, quirking a brow. She had a stern look upon her face, her crimson eyes boring into his own. "Do you suggest we arm ourselves to the teeth? Activate Operation "Fleeting Angel" and have the nukes ready to launch at a moment's notice? Look at what happened in Las Vegas, we cannot have that happen again!"

"Kayla, we aren't going to-"

"No Rich… I wasn't done talking. I understand that you are the head of Homeland Security, and that it's your job to worry about our nation's security, but we cannot cross the line. I'm wasting far too much energy here discussing it." Kayla snapped angrily. Richard sighed, glancing at the President.

"I'm honestly beginning to wonder why you even let her join the cabinet."

"Because she's a hard worker like you Richard, don't start picking fights with her. Tracey, how are things back on the ground?" Melanie said, due to their discussion, they hadn't even noticed they had taken off. Vice President, Tracey Skechitt swiped a finger across his tablet, pulling up various news articles and reports which had already been filtering through the press.

"It seems your speech is at the top of the news feed. Constantly Negative News is also reporting on the passion that you delivered, that should be good for governors and the other naysayers who doubted you."

"I guess we don't have much to worry about then. Is my meeting with the Governor of Pennsylvania still on?" Melanie asked, earning a nod from the man.

"Of course. You are booked to meet him at noon tomorrow, the two of you will be present before 2 at HHPA where opening ceremonies will be held. Then at exactly 3:00 PM, the Supreme Showcase shall begin." Tracey replied, causing the woman to nod.

"Excellent… I have a long night ahead of me. Do you have anything that needs my immediate attention, signature, whatever?"

"I have a few documents for you, Madam President, as well as an invite from the Russian Federation. It seems President Rasputin wishes to convene with you in Geneva, with the Newly elected Queen of England and the Presidents of France, Canada and the Japanese Prime Minister." Rachel, the Secretary of State said firmly, sliding some documents her way.

"Madam President, I have some other matters I wish to discuss with you. It's about the new mint you wish to start circulating. In honor of the late President Thomas Brown."

"Ah yes, are the designs out yet? I wish for this bill to be perfect." Melanie said, grabbing a hold of her eye glasses.

xxx

Air Force Once had reached its peak cruising altitude, at 30,000 feet. The Captain and Co-Captain were having a chat as they looked over their route. In the cabin, everything was still. The aides were serving drinks, while some of the reporters were preparing for meetings with the President and the other Department heads.

However, other things were starting to take effect. One of the men accompanying the passengers stood up from his seat, having noticed the others he was with had fallen asleep. He glanced down the aisle, noticing one of the stewardesses passing by him. She gave him a wink and continued as if nothing had happened. He headed back towards his seat, inputting a special code he had been given into the panel in front of him.

Once the panel opened, he stared at the weapons that lay within. Various MP5's, pistols, bullet proof vests and suppression and smoke grenades. He reached for one of the gun suppressors that had been placed on a shelf, drawing his own weapon. He screwed it at the end of the gun, nodding to himself. With that, he turned to the others that were asleep with him and opened fire.

The soft pop of his gun caused one of them to stir awake. He sat up, opening his eyes. He let out a gasp, only for his head to fly back, blood spraying the back of his seat. With the death of the Secret Service agents, the plan could truly begin. He walked back towards the cache of weapons, grabbing a smoke grenade. He pulled the pin from it, rolling it down the aisle.

"Psst… Hilda." Benji mumbled, causing the pinkette to stir. She wiped her eyes, seeing the smoke that was coming from the aisles. She unbuckled her seat belt and stood up, stretching her limbs.

"Time for the party to start!" she said cheerfully, snapping her gum. She started walking towards the smoke, ignoring the looks that the others were giving her. She was followed by Benji and Valentine, who trailed closely behind her. She grinned she saw all of the bodies.

"Excellent work." Valentine mumbled, noticing all of the dead agents. Hilda reached inside the cache and pulled out a vest, placing it over her body, pulling her pigtails out of it. She handed one to Valentine and Benji, who quickly donned them. The Supreme IT grabbed a hold of an MP5, as well as a side arm with a few magazines, which he slipped into his pockets.

"Do you even know how to handle that?"

"Yes, I know where the safety is, jackass." Benji mumbled, as he slipped the magazine into the receiver. He pulled the slide back, and started towards First class. "Alright, you know how to fly jets right?"

"Duh… I got my pilot's license the year before the world ended, I know my shit," the man said firmly. "Let's get this done."

"Hey, what the hell are you two doing?!" a man shouted, causing Valentine to open fire. The gunshots echoed through the cabin as the man's body dropped. Another man shot to his feet, wondering what was going on, only for him to be sprayed down as well.

"Teehee! I've been waiting for this for a long time!" Hilda said, as she fired on the other reporters. She paused her hail of gunfire, shouting with great force. "Everyone, get the fuck in the conference room now, unless you want to die!"

Meanwhile in the conference room, the President and the Department heads were sent reeling from the gunfire. Screams of fear and agony echoed through the jet, as people were trying to get away from the gunmen. One of the Secret Service agents shot into the room, gun in hand as he scanned the room. "Madam President, Mr. Vice President, we need to move now!"

"What, are you insane, where the hell are we gonna go?" Melanie shouted, as the man grabbed a hold of her suit, pulling her along.

"My job is to protect you with my life. Right now we are under attack and we do not know by whom. You are to be evacuated from this aircraft ASAP, is that understood?" the man said firmly. A couple more agents started walking down the stairs that lead to the cargo hold, followed by the Vice President.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" the young man barked, as he aimed his MP5 at the small group. "You mother fuckers get your asses back in that conference room or I will shoot you!"

"Hey… let's not get hasty here son… I don't know why it is you are doing this, but you are only going to hurt yourself." the agent said, slowly taking a step forward. "Just put down the weapon and we'll-"

He didn't finish his sentence, as his head exploded, a spray of blood and brain matter raining through the air. He shifted the aim to the others. "Weapons down, hands on the back of your head!"

"Alright… we'll do things your way." Melanie said firmly, as she placed her hands on her head. He gestured for the group to start heading back towards the conference room.

Meanwhile upstairs, Valentine had taken out all of the officers that had been up there. He was now trying to get access into the cockpit, slamming his gun into the door handle, but not getting it to budge. "Open up you assholes, I swear I'm going to shoot you!"

"You keep flying this plane, is that understood?" the captain said, earning a nod from the co-pilot. He cleared his throat, speaking into his microphone. "Mayday, Mayday. This is Air Force One, we have terrorists on board, I repeat, we have terrorists on board. I am requesting the assistance of the United States Air Force at this time."

"Air Force One, this is Atlanta International Airport, we are beginning to clear the runways as fast as we can. Do you want us to prepare anything beforehand?" the operator on the ground asked.

"Affirmative, get fire and rescue down there as well as the local law enforcement. We have wounded and dead among us. I repeat, we have wounded and dead among us!"

"Captain, we are beginning our descent!" the co-pilot cried, as he pushed the wheel down. The captain flipped a few switches, engaging the landing gear. The door to the cockpit burst open, and Valentine walked in, looking around the room.

"Alright mother fuckers, you guys have it easy, keep this bird in the air, and no one gets to die." he said, aiming his pistol at the co-pilot.

"Ignore him, get this plane on the ground now!" the engineer cried. Valentine shifted his aim, blowing the man's brains out. His body fell to the ground, lifeless. The captain jerked the wheel, causing the plane to jerk to the right, making Valentine lose his footing.

"We're approaching the runway." the co-pilot said.

"Air Force One, we are not done clearing the runways. We need you to swing around and use Runway 24 left."

"Negative Tower, we have a gunman in the cockpit, we are landing this plane now!" the man cried, as he janked on the wheel. The co-pilot pushed the sticks forward, his focus slowly on the descent.

"Valentine what the fuck are you doing? We're about to land!" Benji shouted, over a few gunshots.

"I'm handling the situation!" the trilby wearing man shouted back. He grabbed his gun from the ground, pressing the barrel to the back of the pilot's head. "Pull up!"

"3,000 feet and dropping." he replied, causing Valentine to pull the hammer down.

"PULL UP NOW! DO IT!"

The Pilot took a few breaths, continuing the descent. It only took a few seconds, but Air Force One touched down on the ground, rocketing down the field, which still had planes on it, all trying to avoid the massive airliner. Valentine let out a furious scream, pulling the trigger killing the pilot instantly. He turned the gun to the co-pilot, pressing the smoking barrel against his temple.

"Pull up!"

Instead of doing what he asked, the mean pulled the emergency brakes, causing the plane to start drifting. Valentine swiftly ended his life, growling as he holstered his weapon. He quickly undid the captain's seat belt, tossing the body aside. He jumped into the pilot's seat, pulling the emergency brakes off, just in time for him to avoid crashing into a Cessna. He pushed the throttle down, looking directly ahead as the plane started to pick up speed.

"Jesus Christ, this is gonna be a rough take off." he mumbled to himself. Flashing blue and red lights could be seen on the runway, as fire and rescue started driving onto the tarmac, followed by several police cruisers. He flicked a few switches and pressed several buttons, taking a hold of the wheel with both hands. "Alright… let's do this."

He put all of his weight into his pull, growling angrily as he tried to pull the plane off the ground. The engines whirled loudly as the thrusters shot the jet into the sky. The back wheels of the plane skid across one of the rooftops of the nearby hangers. Just like that, Air Force One was back in the air. The man let out a sigh of relief as he continued climbing, grabbing a hold of the radio. "All clear guys, you can proceed."

"Excellent," Hilda mumbled to herself, as she cracked her knuckles. She gave Benji a nod, the man having been guarding the doors to the conference room. A few masked men had come out from the cargo hold of the airplane, all of them wearing Monokuma-themed masks, holding various calibers of weapons. "Honestly, they claim this plane to be one of the most secure in the country and yet they didn't even check the cargo!"

"The only reason they made it on here was because I hacked the cargo scanners. Whatever the case, we are in control. The cameras in the conference room have been connected to the television signals outside. Angel is under our control."

"Then let's get this show on the road." the woman said, grinning. She kicked the door open, causing the people inside jumped at her appearance. She took several strides forward, the grip on her pistol loosening slightly as she made it to the center of the room. "Well… this is exactly what I like to see. 20 complacent passengers who fear me… nice!"

"Who the hell are you… what do you want?" Richard demanded. The girl giggled, leaning over the table, placing her hand on the top of it.

"What do I want? Well it's simple really… you see, all of you present comprise of the Executive Branch of the United States Government. 16 Heads of State as well as the President, not just that… we have the Head Negotiator and two Secret Service agents. We got a nice group here, I think." the pinkette said happily.

"Wait a minute… I know you," Melanie snapped, grabbing the girl's attention. "You're Princess Hilda of Themyscira. Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Why? Why?" the girl cried, snapping her gum rather loudly. "Eh… because I've got nothing better to do. Benji, are we live?" she asked. Benji typed a few things on his laptop, giving her the go ahead. One of the masked men grabbed the camera that had been left for the press release and turned it to the pinkette, who flashed a peace sign to it.

"Hello everybody and welcome to what I call: Death of a Nation! I'm your host, Princess Hilda of Themyscira! And here with me is the entire Executive Branch of the United States of America!" she said, extending her arm to show everyone. She paused for dramatic effect, before giving the camera a cute pout.

"These meanies are hiding something from all of you! That's right, the people here are all behind the deep seeded conspiracies revolving around the Greatest Most Despair Inducing Event in Human History! Hell, even President Melanie Hyles here is hiding some secrets in the deepest recesses of this nation's bowels-"

She turned around, facing the 20 gathered individuals, giving them a firm look. "That's the reason that I've come here. To expose America's deepest darkest secrets. You see, among you is a traitor. One of you has sold a file containing quite a hefty amount of things to my benefactors. These things include contingency plans, money laundering, theft of money from the departments, nuclear launch codes, plans on attack on foreign nations. Oh… and the coup de gras… which I will keep to myself."

"That is inconceivable!" the Vice President shouted, glaring at the young woman. "There is no way one of us would do something like that. Not to mention the United States has no reason to hide things from the populous! You are despair-mongering fanatics, acting on the will of Junko Enoshima!"

"Oh is that so?" Hilda said, giggling. She reached into her pocket for her cellphone, clicking a random app. She held it out to the camera, turning the volume up.

"Sir, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am… if we encourage Melanie to use those nukes, we can take that amusement park down. Who cares of people die? We can always rebuild. It doesn't matter that there are children there, so long as the end of the world doesn't begin."

"But… but sir I just…" the trembling voice stopped for a moment, as they took a breath. "You want to lie to the President? And tell her that her daughter is among the ones there?"

"That's right… there's a little girl among the ones that are trapped there, a 9 year old little girl that resembles her daughter. We are working with the Future Foundation to get information on her. If we doctor her file so that she appears deceased, then Melanie will have choice but to shoot that park down. You will do this Johnson, is that understood?"

"Yes… yes sir."

It was silent for a moment, before the President decided to speak. "Tracey… what the fuck was that?" Melanie asked, her voice sharp and laced with anger. The man didn't look at her, as he continued facing the wall.

"That uh… was… a discussion that I had with a uh… foreign dignitary about a movie we both watched."

"Bullshit!" a secretary, and head of the Department of Defence, Pierce Washington cried, slamming his fist against the table. He was a tall, dark skinned man with a fully shaved head. His forehead was covered in sweat, and he had taken his jacket off. "That didn't sound like a foreign dignitary. That sounded like General Henry Johnson… just what the fuck are you doing?"

"You see… this is what I am talking about. You all have the potential to sow the seeds of discord and distrust among you. That is why I am here. You have 24 hours to figure out who among you has sold these secrets to my boss… if you don't… well-" the woman giggled, turning back to the camera. "I'll execute one of you every hour on the hour until all of you are dead."

Everyone in the room remained silent, for just a moment. That's when angry shouts and complaints filled the room. Hilda raised her gun, firing it into the ceiling of the plane. "Shut your goddamn pie-holes!"

"Excuse me… Lady Hilda, do you think we could speak about this for a bit?" one of the men asked, causing her to tilt her head. "My name is Jeffrey Morgan, I happen to be the former Supreme Negotiator. I've been close friends with Melanie since high school."

"Well what do you want, a medal? You fuckin her or something?" the pinkette asked, causing the man to sputter.

"Of course not! How can someone so young be so uncouth?"

"Get with the program, I haven't got time for your shit." the girl said, moving him along. He cleared his throat, fixing his tie.

"Yes well… I wished to speak to you about all of this. You are holding all of us hostage, that much is obvious. But can't you see how important it is we all get down to the ground safe and sound? We've got friends and family there are no doubt worried about us. What is it that you truly want?"

"What I truly want? To cause despair of course. Nothing that you can offer me will make me change my mind well… unless you agree to nuke Hawaii."

"Why would we agree to that?" Melanie asked, confused. "What has Hawaii ever done to you?"

"Nothing really, I just never really liked it there." Hilda said with a shrug, turning her attention to the negotiator. "You have nothing that I could want, so sit back down. Maybe you could use your negotiating skills to figure out which among you traded those secrets off… unless… it was you."

"What? Of course not! Why would I do that? I would never betray my nation like that!" the man cried angrily. Hilda shrugged, spinning on her heel as she looked at the camera.

"You heard it here folks. Your President and her buddies are going to remain in the sky until one of them fesses up! It's going to be a magnificent flight, I'll tell ya what!" she said cheerfully. She looked at the clock on Benji's computer, smirking when she noticed it was 4:00 PM.

"Hey, Supreme Negotiator."

"Hmm…. yes? Have you changed your mind?" he asked, causing the girl to whirl around, a smirk on her face.

"I changed my mind… there is something you can offer me."

"Excellent! What uh… what would that be?" he asked, confused.

She raised her gun, taking aim at his forehead. "Your life."

The gunshot echoed through the conference room causing everyone within to scream. The former Supreme Negotiator's head snapped back as his blood painted the back wall. His body fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Well… that was certainly uplifting! It was certainly the dose of despair that I needed to kick start this flight wasn't it? You all have one hour to debate on who you think the traitor is. If you don't figure it out, you'll join Mr. Supreme Negotiator on the ground." she said, walking towards the doors. She paused for a moment, glancing over her shoulder. "Hey Madam President… he was right, he really was the Supreme Negotiator."

The doors slammed closed, being locked right after. It was silent for a few moments, before the Vice President spoke up, loosening his tie. "We uh… we should say some words for him shouldn't we?"

"Tracey, shut your damn mouth." Melanie hissed, forcing herself to stand up. "You lied to me… you convinced me to fire that nuke at Kuma-Kuma Land on the false pretense that my daughter was killed there. Because of you, the city of Las Vegas was fucking leveled. I am shocked, appalled and disgusted at you!"

"Well what we were supposed to do? Huh? If that park slammed into Tokyo, the tidal wave would have killed us all. There wouldn't be a United States anymore!"

"That doesn't matter," Rachel said, glaring at the man. "Because of your lie, you caused our President to jump the gun. And now the public knows that, there is bound to be civil unrest because of you. Not only that, Russia will probably take this in the worst way possible. You may have just started World War 4."

"Let's not jump the gun yet." Richard said, straightening his suit. "That camera couldn't have been broadcasting live to the nation. You need a special numerical password to access the television signals. Not only that… but there's-"

"Richard you dumb shit… clearly she was broadcasting it live to the internet. That shit went live the moment those cameras turned on. We are fucked." Melanie said, rubbing her eyes. "Fucking hell… let's just start talking about this shit. They claim one of us did it, so let's discuss it."

"Are you insane, I would never betray my nation!"

"Neither would I!"

"Clearly it was Tracey that did it, the bastard tricked the President so she would nuke Kuma-Kuma Land after all!"

Melanie sighed as the heads of state continued bickering. The woman lay her head on the table, closing her eyes. "What the hell could have lead to this? Is that girl serious… is she seriously saying one of us… did that?"

She glanced around the conference room, seeing her friends continue their arguing. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was 4:05 PM. Only 5 minutes had passed and already fear had been setting in. And she wasn't sure if she was going to make it out of this alive.

**xxx(End of Prologue)xxx**

**Surviving Cabinet Members 19**

**1\. Melanie Hyles [President of the United States]**

**2\. Tracey Skechitt [Vice President of the United States]**

**3\. Rachel Mackenna [Secretary of Department of State]**

**4\. Marilyn Monroe [Secretary of the Department of the Treasury]**

**5\. Pierce Washington [Secretary of the Department of Defence]**

**6\. Anthony B. Johnson [Secretary of the Department of Justice]**

**7\. Carlos Pena [Secretary of the Department of the Interior]**

**8\. Francine Connor [Secretary of the Department of Agriculture]**

**9\. Michael Donaldson [Secretary of the Department of Commerce]**

**10\. Donnel Powers [Secretary of the Department of Labor]**

**11\. Daniel Estrada [Secretary of the Department of Health and Human Services]**

**12\. Sophia Reyes [Secretary of the Department of Housing and Urban Development]**

**13\. Gregorio Cortez [Secretary of the Department of Transportation]**

**14\. Kayla Fitzpatrick [Secretary of the Department of Energy]**

**15\. Edward Elrick [Secretary of the Department of Education]**

**16\. Aiden Liarson [Secretary of the Department of Veterans Affairs]**

**17\. Richard Rich Jr. [Secretary of the Department of Homeland Security]**

**18\. Jeffery Morgan [Former Supreme Negotiator] {Deceased}**

**19\. Shane McGuinty [Senior Secret Service Agent]**

**20\. Jackson Woodsman [Secret Service Agent]**

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to this! A Story that… well a story that out of context probably doesn't mean anything. However this story will serve to set in motion two very important events. Consider it a pregame if you will.**

**Yes that's right, it is with great honor that I announce Terror in the Skies! Air Force One's Flight of Despair. A killing game of sorts that will take place inside Air Force One! I was mulling over whether or not to make this an SYOC, but since this stars the President of the United States and the entirety of her cabinet, I wanted this to be a set of characters created by me. And yeah I know, you probably have no incentive to read this because OCs aren't involved, but I promise! This shall be a very interesting story, especially because of the payoff at the end.**

**This story is going to be quite short, and it shall be something I will work on between the planning phases of Isle of the Damned's 3rd Chapter as well as some other things I have planned.**

**Yes… this counts as a LoD Spin off I guess, though it's technically a pregame and it's gonna be, like I said, rather short. I'd say somewhere between 10 to 12 chapters, all of which have been planned out. Due to it being so short, expect longer chapters. I will be capping them at 15k words of course, I think that's a nice solid number to hit with this.**

**I'm not sure when Chapter 1 will be out but it shall be out soon, I can promise you that. Next week I shall begin working on Chapter 3 of Isle, I've been doing preliminary research and I have everything up to Act 5 planned out, with the rest of it being outlined. It shall be fun~**

**Whelp… until next time, this has been your friendly neighborhood CelestialSkyDragon, Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Blood Splattered Banner

Terror in the Skies: Air Force One's Flight of Despair

Chapter 1: Blood Splattered Banner

_**xxx**_

**Location: Skies above Memphis, Tennessee**

**Time: 4:15 Eastern Standard Time**

**Date: May 14th, 2021**

"So that is it. We all agree that none of us are the traitor, correct?" Tracey asked, as he looked around the room.

"Tch… leave it to _you _to speak for everyone else. We didn't even speak for long before you took the reigns of this conversation." the Secretary of the Department of Justice, Anthony spoke out.

He was a tall, imposing man, dressed in the finest suits around. He had fair colored skin, and was in fact one of the older members of the Cabinet. He had been a judge for most of his life, and had once been a Supreme Court Justice at one point. He ran a hand through his gray hair, slamming his fist against the table.

"You always did that in high school, or so I was told," he continued, shaking his head as Tracey glared at him. "What, are you going to say something boy?"

"Treating him like a child isn't going to help, Anthony." Marilyn, the Secretary of the Treasury snapped. She was a beautiful woman, with short blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. She had been standing near the side of the room, arms crossed as she pondered their options. "Clearly, this girl is serious. I've done research into Themyscira and have found out their country isn't financially stable. In fact, they petitioned to the UN to borrow money from the United States Treasury."

"What are you saying? That political turmoil in her part of the globe as inspired her to do this?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am insulating," the woman said, looking directly into Anthony's eyes. She sighed, shifting her gaze back towards the President. "I believe this may be about political power. Whatever the case may be, if she truly does have information about State secrets, that will be the end of us."

"This wouldn't be happening if we had screened her appropriately," Sophia Reyes, the secretary of Housing and Development snapped, glaring at Richard. She was a middle aged woman of Hispanic heritage. She was also the only one among them not dressed in a fancy suit, having changed to a cardigan and jeans the moment she had stepped aboard the plane. "I thought the Department of Homeland Security had no problem with finding terrorists now?"

"Oh cry me a river. I've invested millions of my own dollars to improve upon my department. What do you want me to do? Shove cameras connected to the NSA down everyone's throats?" the man snapped, glancing at the Secretary of Defence. Besides, my job is to focus on Civilian security. Why the hell don't you grill him? He's the one who deals with foreign threats!"

"Hehe… yeah sure, blame me for something that happened within the country." Pierce said, rolling his eyes. "If anything, it's Greg's fault, doesn't he manage TSA too?"

"Si… porque una nena con una pistola esta en mi radar." the man replied roughly, in Spanish. He was a tall man, of Mexican Heritage. He was standing near the corner of the room, his eyes having been focused on his cell phone since the death of the former Supreme Negotiator. "I've been using my time to search the news. The hijacking of Air Force One has been masked as a publicity stunt."

"Some helluva stunt." Michael Donaldson, secretary of Commerce said softly. He took a deep breath, glancing around the room at the other Secretaries. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we need to figure something out. All we have been doing since Jeff's death is bickering back and forth. We've wasted half an hour already," he said, taking not of the clock.

"Then what are we gonna do? All of us here admit to not being responsible for this. I'm certain the Senior Secret Service agent who risked his life in an attempt of getting the President out of here, is the traitor. Not is it his subordinate." Rachel said, glancing at the two remaining Secret Service agents. The Senior agent had taken a shot to the arm, and was being tended to by his friend.

"Is there a way we can reach the weapons cache?" Melanie asked curiously, glancing at the two agents. "If we can get our hands on some guns, we might be able to fight back."

"Negative, Madam President. The weapons cache is in the center of the fuselage, which is no doubt being guarded by those Masked Men. Though by now, I'm certain the weapons we did have are currently in their possession."

"Shit." she woman cussed, rubbing her eyes.

"Even if we could get to it, what would we be able to do? They killed the pilots, none of us here know how to fly a jet," Donnel Powers, the Secretary of Commerce said firmly. He was a heavier built man, having been the Former Supreme Farmer during his tenure in Hope Hills Prep. He had been hoping to become the head of the Department of Agriculture, however that ended when Francine Conner had been selected.

He was a firm looking man, with chiseled features and sunkissed skin due to his time on the fields. He wore a suit that was slightly small for him, but despite that he wore it proudly and with honor. His black hair was slicked to the side, and he was wearing a black stetson on his head. It was the only thing he didn't part with. His steeled gaze shifted to the President and Vice President. "Unless you are willing to step up to the plate."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tracey said, glaring at the smug faced man. "You think I'm not capable of flying a jet? I'll have you know I was in the 45th Battalion during the Liberation of Birmingham. If I can handle an F-15 Eagle, I can handle a Boeing 787."

"Sure, because comparing one of those to the most advanced military grade Presidential transport in the world is a wise idea," the former farmer said with a chuckle. "Back in Texas, those that lied about knowing how machinery worked, were forced to dismantle said machine and put it back together. It was how we taught discipline."

"Yeah, I'm sure that will help us in this instance," Pierce said, shaking his head with a sigh. Melanie frowned, closing her eyes firmly.

"_We're back at Square One. Dammit, if I had more information I might be able to do something. But everyone here is so tight lipped." _she shifted her gaze towards the clock, seeing it was already 4:35 PM. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "_I can only pray that I'm not next."_

_**xxx**_

"Things are moving according to plan." Benji said, as he spun in his chair, facing Hilda. The girl was sitting before one of the many consoles on the second floor of Air Force One. She had a knife in her hands, and was busy peeling an apple.

"Did you know apples weren't indiginous to North America? It was introduced when the British started colonizing the Western World." she said, allowing the peel to fall to the ground. She sliced it into quarters, and then into slices, slipping one into her mouth. "So in a sense, the people of Great Britain brought something great with them!"

"Is there a reason why you are bringing this up?" the boy asked, quirking a brow. The princess shrugged, biting down on her apple, crunching it loudly.

"Well the reason why I bring this us up is because we're like the Brits!" she said excitedly, as she spun in her chair. "We're bringing Despair back to America! Besides, we're doing far better than the UK at the very least. I mean, did you see that totalitarian leader they got?"

"Foreign affairs are something I do not concern myself with. I've been far too busy working with you and the boss to focus on that." the man said, pushing his glasses up his nose. He glanced at Hilda, who crushed the remaining bits of apple with her hand.

"Regardless of that, we have a mission here. One of them is on the side of despair, and while knowing the answer is fun, it's better to find out yourself! That's why I asked the boss to keep us in the dark about it." the woman said, glancing at her friend. "Have you looked through that flash drive by the way?"

"I have, there's a lot of things here. But the most pressing ones are the two revolving around Hope Hills Preparatory Academy and Skyline Academy," Benji said, turning the computer towards the pinkette. She took a hold of it, reading the files that were opened. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ohohoho! This is quite the surprise, the President was keeping _this _from the entire country?"

"Apparently, though she might not know about it. It was buried so deep that I almost didn't find it, I will admit. The Department of Homeland Security is no joke, their firewalls weren't easy to crack. Makes me wonder if the FBI and the CIA have figured out they were hacked," the young man said with a chuckle. He cleared his throat, locking eyes with the girl. "So what will we do? Shall we make this public knowledge or keep it under wraps?"

She hummed, poking her cheek with her manicured fingertip. "Nah, let's keep this to ourselves. Revealing a secret like this right away would lose its impact, especially with all of the shit that's about to go down." she replied, giving him the laptop back. "Speaking of, we should get ready for when 5 PM rolls around."

Benji watched as she grabbed a hold of her pistol, dropping the magazine. She counted the bullets still left, sliding it back into the receiver. She checked the chamber briefly before setting the gun down. "Since you don't know who the traitor is, how are you going to decide who to kill?"

"Hmm… that's a good question. For all we know the Negotiator could have been the traitor. If that's the case they're all fucked. But something tells me that isn't the case. I mean… why would a negotiator have information about National Security? And what would they gain by selling it to Ultimate Despair?"

"You… do make a good point,"

"Hey guys," Valentine said, as he exited the cockpit. He let out a yawn, stretching his limbs. "Man, flying a jet aircraft is a lot harder than I remember. Thank Jesus there's Autopilot."

"Heya Val, just in time!" Hilda said, handing the man a tablet, it had the faces of all the Cabinet members as well as the President on it. "I need ya to pick someone, someone that doesn't look like a prick or a traitor."

"Uh… okay." he said, glancing at the tablet. He looked at all of the pictures, humming to himself. "What about Number 11? The Secretary of the Department of Health and Human Services? I read some files stolen from that department and lemme say, there is a lot of hefty shit that he's hiding."

"Oh? Like what?" the girl asked curiously, a giddy expression on her face. "Come on Val, give us those details!"

"Okay, jeez." he mumbled under his breath, as he leaned back against one of the consoles. "Daniel Estrada has been using funds from the Department of Health and Human Services. Not only that, that money that's supposed to be allocated towards the welfare of the public, is being used to build a mansion somewhere in Alaska." he said, sifting through his own tablet. He showed what he had found to the others. "Oh, then there's the fact that he's using taxpayer dollars to settle his own debts. The shady dealings with foreign countries to secure more 'funds' which he then uses to buy drugs from Mexico."

"He's… buying drugs from Mexico?" Benji asked in confusion. "Why would he do that?"

"It's simple really. He's buying opioids… something that's highly addictive. Meaning that the more the populous is addicted to it, the mover overdose cases they'll be. That means higher rates at hospitals, more expensive medicine, that kind of shit."

"I see… by getting the population addicted to drugs, he hikes up the price of medicine. Meaning he can make more money. What a sick bastard." the Supreme IT said, shaking his head. Hilda nodded in agreement, turning her gaze back towards the screen, which showed the live feed from the conference room.

"Think about it this way, why is there no cure for cancer?" Hilda asked, earning curious looks from the two. She sighed, shaking her head. "You two are retards, let me answer this for you. The reason there is no cure for cancer is money. Why create a cure for the disease, when you can treat it for a lifetime?"

"Excellent point there. So, how are we going to do this?" Valentine asked. "I've got to head back to the cockpit soon to ensure we aren't taken down by the Air Force. Though I doubt they would even attack us."

Hilda opened her mouth to speak, when a loud ringing sound filled the cabin. The three shared a look, turning towards the nearby phone. She took a deep breath, pulling it from the hook, placing it at her ear. "Hello and thank you for calling Dominos Pizza, our current specials are 1 large, 1 topping pizza for 7.99 when you carryout, two medium 1 topping pizzas for 5.99 each and 3 large, two topping pizzas for 19.99 with a bottle of Coke and Cinnamon Twists. Please hold and we will be with you momentarily."

"_Cut the shit you little bitch." _a rough voice said, causing her to quirk a brow.

"Oh my… is that any way to speak to a lady?"

"_You are holding the President of our Nation hostage, I'll speak to you anyway I want."_

"Let me rephrase that," Hilda said, clearing her throat. "Is that any way to speak to a lady currently holding a gun to your President's head? Because believe me, I can pull that trigger and end her life. So much for the rebirth of the US of A. How's that for a threat?"

The man on the other end of the land remained silent for a moment, an audible sigh filling the speaker. "_Alright, you are calling the shots here, so you deserve respect. Do not misunderstand, the second Air Force One decides to land, we will be on you like fur on a cat!"_

"Riiiight… what are your demands then?" she asked, leaning back in her seat. "I'm planning on shooting one of your cabinet heads through the eyes in a few minutes so I really don't have time to chat."

"_Right to the point then… well we are aware that you have a pilot among you. The only request that we have is that you land Air Force One in Arnold Air Force Base. Upon which we will remove the President and the Cabinet too-"_

"Wait wait wait… you want us to land the plane? Why the hell would we do that?" the princess asked, giggling. "We haven't even delivered our message yet… so we aren't landing. And you can't force us either since your President is on here. So call back when you have a better offer!"

"_Wait… alright fine… what is it that you want? Money? Land? Power?" _

"None of the above. I wish to spread despair from sea to shining motherfucking sea! And you've failed to convince me. So I'm gonna go put a bullet in the head of one of your buddies. I hope you have an obituary planned, teehee!" she replied, slamming the phone down hard. She glanced at the clock, seeing only 15 minutes remained in the hour. "Ugh.. negotiators amirite?"

"Let's just do this. Valentine return to the cockpit for now, tell us if anyone approaches the plane." Benji said, earning a nod from the man.

"I want to at least be present for the next one okay? Good luck down there." he said, giving them a wave as he returned to the cockpit. Hilda shoved her pistol into her stocking, giving Benji a nod.

"Let's go skeet shooting!"

* * *

**Time: 4:45 PM EST**

**Date: May 14th, 2021**

"15 minutes left… won't be long until she's back to off one of us," Tracey said, shuddering. Pierce chuckled, a grin on his face.

"Scared that you'll be next?"

"You know what? Yes… I am scared of being next! I have a wife, and kids! I can't afford to die here with all of you!" the man cried out, a frightened look on his face.

"Tch… so much for defending the Constitution from the hands of evil," Kayla Fitzpatrick, the Secretary of the Department of Energy said. The brunette chuckled as she stared at the Vice President. "Here I thought you actually cared about our nation, seeing as you went so far as to lie to our President."

"Fuck You!" the man spat angrily.

"Oh… look at that. I can't believe in 200 years we went from "I only regret that I've got but one life to lose for my Country" to fuck you."

"Shut your damn mouth Kayla! You… you-"

The man was cut off by the resounding slam of the conference room doors opening. This caused everyone to jump and scream in surprise. Hilda walked in, a pacified look on her face as her vibrant pink eyes scanned the room. "Ah… I see you've been discussing things accordingly. Have you decided what you are going to do with that body?"

"We're going to bury it once we get out of here of course!" Rachel cried out, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Ah… that's funny. Assuming that you'll make it… anyway, I'm here for Mr. Daniel Estrada, head of the Health and Human Services Department!" she said.

"What… me?" the Hispanic man cried out. He was a short, unimposing man of 35, with a slight hunchback. He had a nervous look on his face, having taken his tie off from around his neck. The girl nodded, aiming her gun at him.

"That's right! You've been picked for an interview! After all I am still the Supreme Reporter, so I got to report the news!"

"Daniel, just stay calm. Do as she asks and I promise, you won't be hurt." Melanie said, glaring at the pinkette. "You aren't gonna hurt him are you?"

"Nah… I'm just gonna interview him. However, you all better hurry up and pick the sucker who's traded away your secrets soon! Come on Estrada."

The man swallowed hard as he started walking forward, glancing back briefly at the others. The two masked men closed and locked the door behind him, continuing their post.

"What do you think they're going to do with him?" Edward asked, a worried look on his face.

"Probably ask him questions, get him to spill even more secrets. All of us were trained to sustain the most horrid of toture techniques. That's why it's a requirement for the New Federalist Party. To avoid interlopers from learning our information," Pierce said firmly.

"It doesn't matter!" Carlos Pena, head of the Interior snapped angrily. "Daniel is weak under pressure and you know that. Don't you remember what happened when they were talking about replacing Browncare?"

"That was his own fault. We all knew Browncare was a bullshit ploy to get more money out of the taxpayers. Why do you think we forced everyone to sign up for it and then charge them 500 dollars if they didn't pay it?" Francine, head of the Department of Agriculture asked. She tugged on her skirt, her eyes firmly on the table. "I was basically forced to do the same. Half of the country's farmland was burned during the initial stages of the Tragedy. I had to do whatever it took to secure funding for our department, even if it meant selling tainted meat to the consumers."

"What… you mean the reason why half of Kansas died of Mad Cow disease was…" Melanie paused, gritting her teeth. "What the fuck! Why would you do that? We are trying to rebuild our nation not destroy it from the inside!"

"I didn't have a choice! It was either sell the tainted meat that had already been prepared or let the country starve. I only did it until our fields were able to sustain crops and we could import livestock from Japan and our other allies. Do you think I wanted to poison them? Especially because I'm from Kansas to? It hurts me to even think about it!"

"Jesus Christ," Richard mumbled, pinching his eyes. "If you are admitting to this… what other sick shit has been happening behind closed doors? What other secrets might Ultimate Despair possess? If word of this gets out to the public, we'll be under even more scrutiny."

"Scrutiny is the least of our problems. 500,000 people got sick and 100,000 of them died because of that epidemic. Try explaining to the entire nation that you had to do it for monetary reasons?" Marilyn said, shaking her head. "We're in even more debt now than we were before, but I would have never resorted to poisoning my own home."

"Tch.. can't be worse than what's going on in the United Kingdom. At least we have habitable land and food." Sophia Reyes said, sighing. "They're still dealing with the onset of that chemical that was released. The entire country is crawling with supernatural creatures. Not to mention that water was bottled and sold on the black market, it's made its way into America. How much longer before we fall to the same shit that took them down?"

"The military there is out of control, however, they are maintaining order, even if it doesn't look like that. It's why the President needs to make it out of this alive. By meeting with their Queen, we can perhaps persuade her to see things in a more friendly manner," Rachel said firmly.

"Or it could lead to another war with Great Britain." Aiden Liarson, the head of the Department of Veterans Affairs said firmly. He took a drink from the bottle of water he had brought with him before everything had started. He was a medium sized man, with fair skin and dark violet eyes. His hair was neatly trimmed, and he had a short beard. He had a look of fatigue on his face. "I don't think I want to live in a world where another war breaks out. However we cannot control what other countries decide to do. We don't have enough money to pay all of the veterans that come back from a pointless war."

"We had enough money when we went to war with Afghanistan." Edward quipped, a smirk on his face. Aiden glared back at the man.

"Yes, we did. And so did the Department of Education, but what did you do? You've been the department head since Bush was in office. All because of that fancy shmancy Supreme title you carry. Yet you can't even allocate funds to make the schools of America teach actual relevant shit."

"Of course I do!"

"Bull-fucking-shit!" Richard snapped angrily, glaring at the man. "The Education of America was in shambles even before the advent of despair. Especially because you focused on your oh so precious Alma Mater!"

"You only say that because you are a Graduate of Skyline Academy. It isn't my fault that your title doesn't get you as far as mine does for me. Besides you seem to be doing well for an Ace Businessman." Edward said, brushing him off. Richard growled angrily, balling his hand tightly.

"See? It's this arrogance that has lead us here today. You didn't reach the top through hard work and merit. You weren't forced into competing to be the best of the best. And you didn't have the threat of expulsion and humiliation hanging over your head at every turn. I've lost friends who were blackballed because they were booted from Skyline Academy. Yet here you are, sitting on a throne that you didn't even earn."

"A throne that I didn't even earn? You are making me laugh… it isn't my fault that you weren't "Supreme" enough to land a spot in our academy. Perhaps you should have picked up another talent, maybe then the Steering Committee would have actually given you a chance. Oh wait… I'm sure they would have tossed your audition request into the garbage."

"Hey… hey!" Melanie snapped, glaring at the two men. "I will not sit here and watch the two of you bicker like children. We have pressing matters to attend to, so act like you give a damn about your country and stand with your heads up! Or so help me god I will fire both of you from this cabinet, is that understood?"

"Yes Madam President." the two men responded, earning a sigh from the woman.

"We should try to negotiate with her," Rachel said, pinching her eyes slightly. "We won't last long here, especially without food and water. Perhaps we can extract some information from her while we're at it."

"You'll have your chance to negotiate soon, whenever she comes back to kill one of us," Gregorio said, a look of worry on his face.

* * *

"So, you are Daniel Estrada, secretary of Health and Human Services." Hilda asked, earning a nod from the man. She glanced at her tablet, having crossed her legs as she sat before the man. She glanced at Benji who gave her a thumbs up, the signal that she was live on television and on the internet.

"That is correct miss. I am responsible for the wellbeing of the citizens of the United States of America. Health is my top priority, as is helping families in need through government aid."

"Riiiight… is that why you tried to hide the theft of 50 millions taxpayers dollars meant to go to people struggling through poverty?"

"What? That isn't true!" the man stammered, earning a giggle from the young princess. She flipped through a few things on her tablet.

"Says here that you lined your pockets with money that was meant to be used for the welfare of the populous. Ohohoho! Lookie here, you were planning on cutting Food Stamps for half of the States of Idaho, Michigan, New Hampshire and New York? Four states that were among the worst heavily hit areas in the country due to the Tragedy? You my friend are not a nice person."

"Where are you getting this information? I've never done any of this!" he snapped angrily. He glared at the young woman, brushing the sweat from his brow. The girl sighed, shaking her head.

"Look bub, I'm the Supreme Reporter, meaning I have my sources. One of your friends traded some sensitive information to her, and I got the first read. I got dirty underwear from each and every one of you. You know I'm not bluffing, you heard the recording your dear Vice President was trying to keep on the downlow."

"Okay… what the hell do you want? Do you want money? Is that it?"

Hilda glanced back at Benji, both of them bursting into laughter. She sighed, standing up from her seat. She had her pistol tucked behind the band of her stocking. She poked his nose with her fingertip blowing a bubble near his face. "Oh sweetie, I don't want any of your money… the only thing I want from you is despair,"

"Despair? That's truly what you want? You just want to bring despair to me?"

"No no no! You misunderstand… I wish to bring despair to your entire nation! By revealing your dirty little secrets of course!"

"Hilda, read file number 0023945." Benji said, having looked up from his computer screen, a small smirk on his face. "There's a lot of interesting things in it that I believe the American population deserves to know about."

"Hmm?" she hummed, glancing at her tablet. She looked around for a moment, finding said file. When she opened it, she skimmed the first few lines, eyes widening. "Hoo… well this is a bombshell."

"Lady Hilda, before you do anything… I would like to ask you to please reconsider. Whatever it is you are about to read is false. I will give you whatever it is your heart desires… just keep this out of the ears of the populous. These things haven't been verified yet." Daniel said. Hilda slowly tilted her head towards the camera, her grasp tightening on her tablet.

"You heard that my fellow Americans? Mr. Estrada here is trying to bribe me… claiming that these files haven't been verified. That's a load of bullshit, and here is why…" she said clearing her throat as she glanced down at the file. "Mr. Estrada here has made shady dealings with a Drug Kingpin from Mexico… oh and look at this, says here that Kingpin has a daughter… a former student of… wow."

"What's wrong Hilda?" the Supreme IT asked curiously. She rubbed her eyes, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nah… I'm actually gonna keep her name off the air. I will say this mother fucker is richer than Pablo Escobar and El Chapo combined. Jesus this man is swimming in it, but you know what else Mr. Estrada was swimming in? 500,000 grams of pure uncut Columbian cocaine!" the girl said, turning her tablet to the screen. It showed a picture of Daniel Estrada, shaking hands with a masked man who was surrounded by gun toting guards. "Oh… yeah that's right, your Secretary of the DHHS is buying drugs and selling them out on the streets of America for profit!"

"That… that is not true!" Daniel cried angrily. "I would never do something like that!"

"Oh… do is this picture Photoshopped then?" Hilda asked, showing him the picture. He looked away from it, closing his eyes. She drew her gun, placing it on his forehead. "I said fucking look at it!"

The man opened his eyes, staring at the picture. Tears ran down his cheeks as he shook in fear. The cold metallic feel of the gun barrel on his forehead was making him want to scream. He felt a warmth running down his legs, and looked down, noticing he had urinated himself. The princess noticed this and started laughing, turning away from him.

"This is fantastic! Look… he pissed himself, he fucking pissed himself!"

"Hilda, it's almost time." Benji said, pointing to the clock in the room. The right sighed, flicking a tear away from her eye.

"Anyway… that was fun and all but I've got business to attend to. As part of our agreement, you all were supposed to discuss who among you was the traitor. And since I picked you, that means you have to deliver the name that you all decided on!"

"WHAT?" the man exclaimed, fear written in his eyes. "But we didn't pick anyone, all we did was debate on who it could have potentially be! We didn't pick a name or anything!"

"You didn't pick anyone?" the girl cried, in a sarcastic tone. "Oh… that's a big no no!"

"Hilda, if I could interject-" Benji said, interrupting her rant before it could begin. "This man has done quite a lot of shady things. He also urinated his pants in fear, it's possible that was a reaction due to him being the traitor."

"But I'm not the traitor!" Daniel shouted angrily. "It was Tracey, that bastard convinced the President to launch those nukes. It was him, he did it!"

Hilda remained silent, a hand placed on her cheek as she looked the man over. He was shivering in fear as the cameras focused on his face. She sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "Oh what am I to do? I can't possibly choose someone from such a large group of potential suspects!"

"Well… the good Secretary here said that it was Tracey that did it, but I'm not inclined to believe him… but there's also a chance that he could be the traitor soo…" the girl paused, a grin appearing on her face. "Yes yes yes! Daniel Estrada, if you wish to survive all you have to do is answer some trivia questions! I call this, Estrada's Final Gambit!"

"What… what?" he asked, confused. "You want me to answer some questions?"

"Exactamundo! And they're all super easy too, it's quite simple. If you answer all of these questions correctly, then I'll shoot Tracey Skechitt in his beautiful face and stuff! Hell, I'll even let you finger the bullethole if you want. However, something bad will happen if you get more than 2 of these wrong. Are you willing to play my game?" she asked, holding her hand out, a hint of seriousness in her voice. Daniel nodded, shaking her hand.

"I'll take your offer… just please don't hurt me."

"Fair enough… now I am going to ask you 5 questions. Just five… all centered around, you guessed it, American history! So let's begin with an easy one, who's the President on the 500 Dollar bill?"

"Huh… the 500 Dollar bill? Those haven't been in circulation since 1969, I don't even know who the hell is on it!" he cried back. Hilda frowned, shaking her head.

"I would have thought someone who loved selling drugs to his people would know who's on the 500 dollar bill. Seeing as you absolutely love fucking people over to take their hard earned cash." she said, tapping something on her screen. 0 for 5 buddy, next question. When is real date of America's independence?"

"The real date of America's independence is July 2nd, 1776, we only celebrate it on July 4th because that's when John Hancock wrote his name on the actual document."

"Correct! But that one was easy. Next question… what year was Mount Rushmore completed?"

"October 31st, 1941."

"Ugh… get one of these wrong dammit!" Hilda cried, glaring at her tablet. She swiped her finger across it for a few moments, a grin appearing on her face. "I think I got a really obscure one… who cast the Liberty Bell?"

"John Pass and John Stow!" the man said smugly. "Everyone who's been to HHPA knows that,"

"True… but when was it rung for the last time?" the girl asked, quirking a brow. The man swallowed hard, closing his eyes tightly.

"Uh… uh…"

"Tick tock, tick tock. You got five seconds!" the girl said, holding her hand up, counting down on her fingers.

"It was during Washington's Birthday, back in 1846!" he exclaimed, just as she reached one. Hilda frowned, but gave him a nod.

"Both of those are correct, one more question remains but… I'm sure you'll get it right too, you are American after all." she said, looking dejected. She popped her gum rather loudly, her glossy lips curving into a smile. "This is gonna be a challenging one… there is an island that has no human habitants, but is habited entirely by wild monkeys, which state is it near?"

"I'm sorry?" the man asked, brows furrowing. "There's no monkey inhabitated island owned by the United States."

"Oo.. that is absolutely wrong. Off the coasts of South Carolina, there lies an island known as Monkey Island. The last known human inhabitants were driven out due to these wild monkeys." she said.

"Well… over all he didn't do so bad. He got 3 out of five correct, that's a passing grade in my book." Benji said, earning a sigh of relief from Daniel.

"So… does that mean I am free to go?" he asked curiously. Hilda turned her back to him, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah… in Benji's book, 3 out of 5 would be a passing grade. But sadly we aren't using Benji's book." the girl replied, giggling. She spun on her heel, taking aim at Daniel's forehead. "You just got F'd in the B!"

"NO!"

A lone gunshot filled the cabin as Daniel's head exploded, bright pink, viscous blood filled the air, staining the back wall pink. His body fell to the ground, twitching slightly. Despite being shot right through the eye, the man was still alive. He was gasping for breath, his eye looking around in confusion and horror. He coughed loudly, as he struggled to breathe. Hilda looked at the gun in her hand, frowning.

"Here I thought .45 ACP was one of the strongest calibers in this country. I guess I was wrong, oh well." she said, shrugging. The man continued wheezing, as blood continued to flow on the ground. "Tch… aw… poor thing. I just hate to leave a wounded animal in pain like this… Ben, hand me your gun."

"Huh… okay." the young man said, pulling his MP5 from around his shoulder. Hilda flicked the switch from Semi to Auto, pulling the loading rod back, releasing it with a resounding click.

"Ah… I love this country!"

The next few minutes were filled with nothing more than laughter, gunfire and soft gaggles of pain, compliments of the Former Secretary of the Department of Health and Human Services…

_**xxx**_

**Time: 5:00 PM EST**

**Date: May 14th, 2021**

Rachel covered her mouth as the gunfire continued echoing through the plane. She held back tears, not wanting to imagine what was going on outside of the conference room. Kayla had burst into tears, hugging her legs closely to herself, while Gregorio slammed his fists against the wall in anger.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Sophia cried, clenching her eyes together, pulling her hair "They're going to kill us all!"

"Freaking the hell out isn't going to help." Melanie said, hoping to calm the woman down. She looked around the room, standing up for the first time since the ordeal had started. "Listen, we've lost two people already… I understand that it's hard. But we cannot falter. We were elected to lead the United States to Greatness and that is what we will do. If we cower in the face of fear, then we are only going to worry our nation. Right now, they are scared and confused, maybe they think it's a student or something. However, we can still pull back from this… we can still fight. We need to have hope, because the moment we lose it, is the moment America Dies."

Carlos stood up from his seat, chuckling darkly as he looked towards Melanie. "Your speeches don't move me anymore, Madam President. You can continue to remain hopeful with the situation at hand, but I think I will be more pragmatic."

"Pragmatic huh? Well if you wanna take a bullet between the eyes then go for it. I'm not going to stop you," Richard said firmly. "I'll make sure you get the fanciest headstone money can by, friend's honor."

"See… you see?" Pierce shouted, slamming his fist angrily on the table. "This is the shit that got us in this mess. You all are taking this as a fucking joke, when we should be working together to preserve what little sanity there is left."

"What do you suggest we do? Find the traitor?" Michael asked curiously, crossing his arms. "For all we know, it could be you. It would make sense that the Secretary of Defence would allow a foreign dignitary into our country. Aren't you also responsible for managing who comes and goes from our fair land?"

"Guys, please stop egging each other on. Jesus Christ, we all swore an oath under God, so let's act like the adults we are and try to fix this!" Francine snapped angrily.

"Well unless someone fesses up we aren't going to get anywhere." Tracey said, sighing. He looked around the room, earning glares from the others. "What?"

"Why should we trust you of all people? We heard that recording, who's to say it wasn't you who traded that shit away?" Donnel asked firmly. "I say, if we are going to do anything, we exclude him from the votes!"

"What? You can't do that… I am an elected official. I should get the right to vote!"

"The right to vote? You? After you convinced our leader to do what she did? Why should we even count your vote towards anything?" Kayla snapped angrily, shouting through her tears. "You disgust me!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, stand down." Melanie said, causing the room to go quiet. She took a deep breath, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she looked at each and every person present in the eye. "The United States of America was founded by men who wished to oppose tyranny… they left the choice in the hands of the people. That is what makes our country a democracy is it not?"

"We're not a democracy anymore, not since the fall of the government four years ago. Through the sweat of our brow and the strength of our backs, were we able to sustain what was left of our government. That's why we combined the Democratic and Republican parties into The New Federalist Party. But we cannot remain in control forever. It's been more than 4 years Melanie, I believe we should discuss your successor right now." Aiden said firmly, brushing some dust from his shirt sleeve. "You don't mind if we do that, do you?"

Melanie remained silent, not exactly knowing how to reply. She remembered the amendment done to the constitution after America had collapsed. In order to keep the government afloat, various amendments had to be changed entirely. The one signed into law by Franklin Delano Roosevelt had been changed, allowing a president to remain in term for more than 8 years. However, if the rest of the cabinet called for a vote, the next president could be decided then and there. She needed to remain calm if she wanted to stay in power. At least for the moment.

"Tch… calling a vote right now is pointless. Remember, all the members of the cabinet have to be present to even call a vote. So don't think that you can use this to take the power away from Melanie." Rachel said firmly, defending her friend. The man bristled at this, gritting his teeth angrily.

"Fine… you are indeed correct. However, the constitution also says that we can replace the missing member with a stand in vote during times of emergencies. I'll leave it for now, but do not test me."

"Excellent, now that we are done with this dick measuring contest, we can try and do some fuckin work. So let's lay shit out, because our lives are on the line. We've all done shady shit, don't deny it. If you do, so help me god I will bitch slap the shit outta you!" Francine said firmly.

"Then let's start with you." Pierce said, smirking. "What have you done?"

"Tainted meat, remember?" she snapped, glaring at the man. She held back a laugh, glaring at him. "What about you? What have you done?"

"Me, nothing recently. I will admit, I've been doing some shady deals with some foreign dignitaries. In order to bolster our Navy and recover the ships that we have lost, I have allowed to let refugees from 3rd world countries into the United States via the Gulf of Mexico. Thanks to that, I've got 15 battleships being built in China. I've also promised to square Latin American Debt, in order for people to safely travel through Central America into the United States."

"Are you fucking insane? You are doing negotiations like that? With China?" Melanie cried out.

"It was either that or stop patrolling the seas. It's not like we can use the USS Iowa as a battleship anymore." the man said firmly.

"Since we're going around and sharing, I will say that I have agreed to lend France an undecided amount of money from the Federal Reserve. They needed it after what happened in Versailles Academy last year."

"Yes… an academy in a foreign country hosts a killing game and it's up to America to repair it's costs. Seriously, why the fuck so we always have to be the hero? Why can't we just say fuck it, and ignore everyone else?" Anthony snapped angrily.

"Because that could lead us to another war dumb ass. If we turn a blind eye to what is happening around the world, then that doesn't make us any better than Ultimate Despair. America stands as a symbol of ingenuity, of freedom and democracy. We need to share those values with the younger generations for that our land continues to be free for everyone." Melanie said, glaring at the Secretary of the Justice Department.

"If we are through with this, Franklin is still losing blood, I don't think he's going to survive much longer." Stevens, the senior Secret Service agent said, clutching his friend's arm tightly. The younger man was growing delirious. "We need medical equipment."

"I'll see what we can do. I'm sure we can convince that princess to let us treat his wound," Rachel said, standing up from her seat, walking towards the door. "_Please god, let them actually agree to this."_

_**xxx**_

"_Hey, if you are out there! We need help, one of our friends here is wounded, we need medical equipment or he'll die!"_

"Ugh… there they are making demands." Hilda said, frowning as she slid more bullets into her empty magazines. They had already run through the preloaded ones, and had the task of refilling the ones that had been emptied. The ground was stained pink and filled with bronze colored shell casings as the body of Daniel Estrada lay, riddled with holes.

She had noticed, that after the had shot the man to high heaven, he had fallen onto a discarded American flag, which had been proudly mounted on the wall of the plane. It was soaked pink with blood and riddled with holes. She had gingerly picked it up, placing it back onto the wall, as a sadistic reminder of what she was doing on Air Force One.

"Perhaps we should listen to their demands then? It sounds like they need help." Benji said, earning a sigh from her.

"Fiiiine!" she said, turning towards a nearby guard. "You, take that body down to the cargo hold, it's stinking up this plane. And make sure you bring up some food while you are at it, I never got my filet mignon!"

"_Yes madam!" _came the muffled reply. The figure grabbed a hold of the body, dragging it by its arms across the aisle, down towards the cargo hold. Hilda fixed her vest, walking towards the conference room doors.

Once down in the cargo hold, the masked figure dragged the deceased body of Daniel Estrada. The figure looked around for a moment, before walking to the back, where all of the luggage was being kept. Once they knew they weren't being watched, they removed the Monokuma mask from their head, brushing their long dark blue locks over their shoulders. She took a deep breath, pressing the com device strapped to her wrist.

"Alright guys, I'm in." she said softly.

"_Holy shit, Sayaka it's good to hear your voice. Are you onboard the plane?" _a male voice said softly. She glanced over her shoulder, focusing on the door before speaking.

"Yeah, I'm on the plane. Things are getting tough up here, I don't think I have much time before they realize I took out one of their men. Everyone up here is dead, and that girl just murdered enough head of State."

"_Just stay calm dear, we are coordinating a plan of action now. Getting you up there was the biggest challenge. Just keep us posted on things going on, the Internet signal where we are us utter trash!"_

"Okay… I'll be sure to keep you posted Raven. Perhaps we should continue with the codenames, just in case someone figures out who I am." Sayaka said softly, earning hums from the others.

"_Alright then… henceforth, you shall be called Mockingbird. Refer to myself as Raven, and the Crow… well you know him already. Things are going to get rough before they get better, if we wish to find out who is responsible for all of this, you must keep the channel open. Taking this tech from Foundation Headquarters wasn't easy."_

"Believe me, I know… going back there, and having to see Makoto, Aoi and Muku all having a wonderful life together… it hurt so much not being able to speak." she said softly, bowing her head.

"_Remember why we're doing this… it's to protect them. Should we fail here, things could escalate again, and that is something that we do not want. I promise, I will deliver a swift end to the one running this shitshow."_

"You're right." she said firmly, nodding to herself. "We need to keep doing what we are doing if we wish for everyone to live. What are your orders?"

"_Report to use on the goings on with Hilda. We have reason to believe she's using the name and appearance of a foreign princess to mask her true identity. We need you to verify if she is indeed who we think it is." _

"_Not only that, if you can prevent an unecessary death, do it. However, do not risk yourself, is that understood?"_

"Yes Raven, that is understood." she said.

"Hey, what the fuck is taking so long!? I want my fucking food already!"

"Shit, I gotta go. Talk to you later, Mockingbird out!"

Sayaka sighed as she put her Monokuma head back on. She had been given a mission and she was going to carry it out. Even if it cost her the life she had fought so hard to reclaim.

_**xxx(End of Prologue)xxx**_

**Surviving Cabinet Members 18**

**1\. Melanie Hyles [President of the United States]**

**2\. Tracey Skechitt [Vice President of the United States]**

**3\. Rachel Mackenna [Secretary of Department of State]**

**4\. Marilyn Monroe [Secretary of the Department of the Treasury]**

**5\. Pierce Washington [Secretary of the Department of Defence] **

**6\. Anthony B. Johnson [Secretary of the Department of Justice]**

**7\. Carlos Pena [Secretary of the Department of the Interior]**

**8\. Francine Connor [Secretary of the Department of Agriculture]**

**9\. Michael Donaldson [Secretary of the Department of Commerce] **

**10\. Donnel Powers [Secretary of the Department of Labor]**

**11\. Daniel Estrada [Secretary of the Department of Health and Human Services] {Deceased}**

**12\. Sophia Reyes [Secretary of the Department of Housing and Urban Development]**

**13\. Gregorio Cortez [Secretary of the Department of Transportation]**

**14\. Kayla Fitzpatrick [Secretary of the Department of Energy]**

**15\. Edward Elrick [Secretary of the Department of Education]**

**16\. Aiden Liarson [Secretary of the Department of Veterans Affairs]**

**17\. Richard Rich Jr. [Secretary of the Department of Homeland Security]**

**18\. Jeffery Morgan [Former Supreme Negotiator] {Deceased}**

**19\. Shane McGuinty [Senior Secret Service Agent]**

**20\. Jackson Woodsman [Secret Service Agent] **

* * *

**AN: This chapter came a lot quicker than the last. I guess it's probably because the prologue is one of the harder ones to write. You gotta hook the audience in and all that junk. Hopefully the first chapter is also a good one. Also RIP, not reviews lol. Not that I really care. **

**So some things have been revealed in this chapter haven't they? Serves to flesh out several things, but that ending… I'm sure I'm going to get salt from everyone, especially Mudkip when he reads this lol. Ah… well I welcome the salt, I can use it to melt the ice off my steps in the winter! This chapter was a bit shorter than I had expected, and that's because I was planning some stuff ahead of time. The first 5 chapters have been outlined and most have details already settled. I'm also doing research on every department so everything is as accurate as I can make it. I hope you all look forward to the next one…**

**Slight Edit: I have decided to change the date of both this and HHPA to May 14th, and May 15th of 2021. I didn't want the timeline looking too congested with a bunch of games taking place in April. It isn't much of a change lol, just a minor one. See you all later... maybe... **


	3. Chapter 2: Heads or Tails

Terror in the Skies: Air Force One's Flight of Despair

Chapter 2: Heads or Tails

**xxx**

**Location: Skies above Kentucky**

**Time: 5:10**

**Date: May 14th, 2021**

"So let me get this straight. One of you is bleeding because he was dumb enough to get himself shot, and you want us to give you medicine?" Hilda asked, quirking a brow as she looked around the conference room.

"Of course!" Rachel said firmly, holding back a sigh. "Look, Lady Hilda, I don't know why it is that you are doing this. But you must at least have some value for human lives. You kept all of us alive for a reason, as sick as that is. It would be a good show of charity if you at least let us save our friend here."

"I agree with Miss Mackenna. I'm certain this is all being broadcast live to the nation, perhaps by showing us kindness, we can do something for you in return." Michael added. Hilda shook her head, her hair bouncing slightly as she did.

"I don't know what kind of game you think I am running here, but I am not a charitable person. Besides, why should I be charitable towards you? After all because you denied our pleas for help, Themyscira fell into ruin. I mean… had you sent military aid when we requested it, our people wouldn't have been slaughtered. Had you sent financial aid, our country wouldn't have fallen to poverty and famine wouldn't have killed our remaining citizens."

"It wasn't our fault," Melanie said softly, not looking up from the desk. "We had so many things to take care of, so many things that we weren't able to stay on top of. I apologize if we weren't able to help Themyscira. It wasn't our intention to ignore your pleas for help."

"Hmm.." the princess hummed, eyes narrowed as her eyes fell upon the President. "Cease the waterworks woman, among your many talents, speeches are your forte. You are the former Supreme Student Body President, it is clear to me that you are trying to manipulate my emotions."

"But… but I'm not-"

"Yes, you are!" Hilda shouted, slamming her gun onto the table. The resounding bang caused the group to jump. They were all wary, wondering what the princess was going to do next. She giggled, her eyes filled with mirth. "Ah… there's an emotion I recognize far too well… fear! What's wrong, never seen a gun before?"

"I'm quite aware of what a gun is and I've held one before, Lady Hilda. Just tell us if you agree to our petition. Our friend is losing a lot of blood, he'll be dead soon if we don't dress his wound." Kayla said, as politely as she could. Hilda's mouth split into a grin, as she turned to face the woman.

"Oh, I just got a better idea! Kayla Fitzpatrick, Head of the Department of Energy you my friend have quite the track record. As I recall, you wished to open up nuclear power plants in the United States despite there being a heavy blowback to the idea. You also wished to close down the Hoover Dam after the Killing Game that was held there, cutting off power to most if not all of California, Arizona, and Nevada. You also were behind the shutdown of a power plant in Vermont that left half of the state without power during the winter, resulting in the deaths of 1.4 million Americans."

"How do you know about that?" the woman snapped. Hilda smiled, leaning down to face the woman.

"I know everything. I have dirty secrets from each and every one of you, and I know you've particularly done some evil shit. Like, say… cutting the power to a hydro-electric plant supplying millions with clean water, thus leading them to get sick and dying?"

"I had suspected something of this magnitude had happened. That is why I did what I did to keep it well hidden. I suppose it doesn't matter now, does it?" Richard said firmly, sighing. "What is it that you intend to do girl? You are treating us like playthings and I do not like that."

"Well, since you are all adamant about saving your friend, I am giving you an option. Rather, I'm giving Kayla the option." Hilda said. She pulled the magazine out of her gun, pulling a bullet from it. She flicked it through the air, before placing it in the chamber of the gun, cocking it. She took a step forward, placing the gun on the ground before the woman. She reached into her boot for her spare, pointing it at her. "Here we have a bit of a challenge. It's a simple one really. There's one bullet in this gun, you can either kill yourself or kill the wounded man."

"What? You can't be serious!" Kayla cried, glaring at the firearm before her. She looked up at the girl, only to see the barrel of her spare gun pointing at her face.

"You don't have to, but in that case, I make the choice for you," she said, giggling. "Besides, he could be the traitor, you ever think of that?"

"Why would a member of the Secret Service be the traitor?" Tracey asked curiously. The princess rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders.

"You tell me, why did you feel the need to lie to your President about her daughter being in Kuma-Kuma Land?"

"Lady Hilda, whatever it is you want you aren't going to get. You might seek the satisfaction of bringing down our entire cabinet. However, the moment the plane went into the air and this game started, our contingency plan started. Even if we all die, our nation will continue strong. So do not force Fitzpatrick to kill a man for no reason." Aiden said firmly. He sized up the young girl, who just gave him a grin.

"Ah… you are talking about the Designated Survivor right?" the princess asked, nodding to herself. "Right… well, I've brushed up on US History, the survivor is a cabinet member who is sent to a secret location should the rest of the cabinet die. That way, they alone can restart the government, however, to my knowledge, all of the cabinet members are present here."

"Actually… not all of us are-" Tracy was cut off by the girl who snapped her fingers.

"That's it! I forgot the Head of the Department of Restoration! The one who manages FEMA if the nation falls into despair! How did I not see this before? Oh, wait… yes, I did. Nebraska isn't a really secure place for a person, you know that?"

"Nebraska? As if we would ever send someone that important to Nebraska of all places." Michael said, looking away from the pinkette. "You are going to have to try better than that."

"Offutt Air Force Base, located in Sarpy County south of Bellevue, Nebraska. It is the base that was decided upon by the cabinet of the United States to keep the designated survivor. It's one of the smaller bases, but it is well off. It just so happens that I managed to take it over." she said, gesturing for Benji to walk into the room. He typed something on the computer, spinning around for the others to see.

They all remained silent as a live feed from the Air Force base was being displayed. Cadets could be seen, firing their guns at an unknown weapon. The alarms were blaring, and people were shouting orders. People were struggling to get planes into the air as a massive wave of despair soldiers stormed the base. The point of view shifted to one of the members of despair, who had stormed the base, killing soldiers with reckless abandon. They grabbed a hold of a keycard and moved towards the end of the hall, swiping it against the reader. The door slowly opened, and the man walked in. It only took seconds for the person to take down the soldiers within, quickly grabbing a man who was hiding under a desk.

"Former FBI Agent, Frederick Hyles?" the man called out. The cabinet member, Frederick, said nothing as he was pulled out from his cover. He tried to stand, only for him to be pinned down by the soldier, who placed his boot right to his chest. "Alright Lady Hilda, give the order and I'll blow this man's brains out."

"Hmm… interesting isn't it? Here I thought the United States had the biggest balls in the world, but they weren't even prepared for a full scale take over. Your nation's infrastructure is garbage, you've been mismanaging resources since the nation first fell to despair. What say you? Melanie Hyles, this is your husband isn't it?"

The woman remained firm, a steeled look on her face. She continued looking at the computer screen, focusing on the expression her husband had on her face. He was a handsome man, 45 years of age and quite well built. He had dark black hair, slicked back with gel, and a chiseled face, with hardened green eyes. He was wearing a navy blue suit, with a matching red and black striped tie, his lapel bore a pin in the shape of the American flag. He was the father of her children, and the thought of losing him made her nervous. However, if she showed that nervousness, then her enemies would win, she wasn't going to let that happen. She shifted her gaze towards the princess, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"You think you can threaten me with the life of my husband?"

"Not just the life of your husband… your daughter Marnie put up a good fight, but we've captured her too. You've lost your son and your little girl is most likely dead. Marnie and Freddy here are the only ones left. What will you do? Will you trade the life of your family for your nation, or will you have your friend here make a choice that could save all 3? You have five minutes to decide." Hilda said, glancing back at Kayla. "Tick-tock."

"I'm not going to do it," Kayla said.

"You have to do it." Jackson, the Secret Service agent said. "You must make a choice, your life, my life, or the lives of your nation and the President's family. You have but one life to give for your country, you have the choice."

"You want me to give up my life? For them? Are you serious? I've got my own family, a husband, a daughter! There is no way in hell I am throwing my life away for people I don't give a shit about! But I have my morals, I am not going to kill anyone!"

"So you would let the President's family die? Just like you left those people in Vermont freeze to death?" Carlos cried, glaring at the woman. "It was because of you that the Seabrooke Power Plant in New Hampshire threatened to go Nuclear. It was because of you that the Hoover Dam had to be shutdown. And it was because of you that Beaver Dam State Park was completely destroyed! That breach took 500,000 innocents. At least do something to atone for your sins!"

"2 minutes," Hilda said, picking at her nails. "My friends are locked and loaded, just say the word and I'll kill the President's family."

"Kayla, you need to grab that gun and do something with it!" Pierce snapped angrily. "You swore to protect and defend the Constitution of the United States of America alongside our President. So you will uphold that promise and make a choice for the good of the nation."

"You can't strong-arm me into making a choice!"

"Not making a choice is making a choice you dumb bitch! Fucking hell, the life of a teenager is on the line here. You've lived your life, either shoot yourself or shoot Jackson. Either way, he's going to die!" Marilyn cried out.

"For the love of God." Francine snapped grabbing a hold of her head. "Can we not talk like we're making a choice on the cut of meat we're about to dine on?"

"60 seconds left… would you like a countdown?"

Kayla let out a scream as she grabbed the gun, turning it to Hilda. Her vision blurred for a bit as tears started running down her cheeks. Hilda let out a giggle, pointing her own gun back at the woman. "You don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do… because if I kill you, then I won't have to kill anyone! I'll be free… I'll be free! I won't have to worry about the deaths of millions. I won't have to worry about anything! I'll be hailed a hero for ending the second tragedy before it even begins."

"Look around you lady. You are surrounded, Benji has his gun on you, and my goons have guns on the people that matter. Even if I were to die, which let's face it, it won't happen… I still win. Valentine will crash this plane into the ground and you'll all go out in a fiery blaze of glory. So go ahead and make that choice, you got 30 seconds." the girl said, wrapping her finger around the trigger. There was a fire in her eyes, a fire of excitement as if she wanted for something to happen.

"Kayla, I am only going to say this once," Melanie said, grabbing the woman's attention. "I understand that you've done some really messed up things in our nation. However, you don't have to feel guilty about them. Sometimes, things happen for a reason, a reason that is beyond our control. However, you have a choice to make. I understand that it's a tough one… but you must make one for the good of your nation."

"I'm… almost dead." Jackson said softly, as he continued clutching his wound. "Just… end me."

"No… I am not going to kill. Sinners get sent to hell when they kill!"

"Didn't stop you from killing millions in Vermont did it?" Benji said, tightening his grip on his MP5. "10 seconds, make it quick or the President's family is finished."

Kayla let out a scream, pulling the trigger of her gun. The hammer clicked softly, but the firearm didn't discharge. She looked at it, pulling the slide back, only for the bullet to get jammed. She fiddled around with it, trying and failing to dislodge the bullet.

"3...2...1. Well that's it... it seems your inaction was an action after all… tsk tsk. I had high hopes from you." Hilda said. She cocked her head to the side as the firearm flew past her, slamming into the wall behind her.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Now you see, that was uncalled for. I guess the choice goes to you, Madam President." the princess of Themyscira said, reaching into her skirt pocket for a Quarter. "Well isn't this ironic, a Virginia Quarter. Looks exactly like the one in your house… the one that your son had in his collection, you remember him?"

"Don't you dare talk about my son you little whore."

"Wow, rude much? Jeez… you don't have to act like that, me and your son were friends after all… he wrote my theme song after all." Hilda said happily. The woman remained still, confusion on her face. "Oh, you weren't aware of that? Yes… the Princess of Themyscira is also a national icon, I happen to be a singer back in my home. Jonathan Hyles was one of the many people I interacted with when I was in high school. I had the chance to meet him when I transferred into HHPA."

"T-transferred? Hope Hills Prep doesn't do transfer students, they're applicants who must submit audition tapes to even be considered!" Sophia cried. Hilda rolled her eyes.

"Which I did… since I am a princess, I had diplomatic immunity, and I had earned the right to walk through the halls of your prestigious academy. It didn't offer me much. Then again I was a naive 16-year-old at the time, while your son was already in his 20s. There was a girl that he liked too… what was her name again?"

"Let's move on from this. You want to do something with that quarter, don't you? Unless you are gonna slide it into your slit, decide what you will now then leave. Do not test my patience."

"Ah… there's the feisty side that I love seeing! You think you have the advantage here, but you don't. Anyway, since Retard McGee didn't shoot Sir Bleeds-A-Lot over there, you have to choose. Just so you know, it's a normal quarter, no trickery here." the girl said, showing the coin to the woman. "Call it in the air."

"Why don't you?" the President said, earning a giggle from the princess.

"You want me to make the choice? That's bold of you… what's your reasoning?"

"My reasoning is simple. No matter my choice, you are still going with your plan, if I choose heads, or if I choose tails, if you are going to kill, you will kill. So that's why I am imposing my own challenge. Heads is life, tails is death. Best 2 out of 3 wins."

"Madam President, are you serious? You can't make a bet like that with this heathen! She killed Daniel, and she killed Jeffery as well. Not just that, she took down an entire Air Force base. How can you make a deal with her?" Tracey cried out.

"Does it look like she has a choice?" Donnel said, crossing his arms. "In fact, this might be the best choice at the moment."

"Si, I agree was well," added Gregorio. He grabbed a hold of the coin that Hilda had in her palm. "Just do I am sure there is no cheating, I shall be be flipping it. Call it in the air."

He flicked the coin into the air, everyone watching it spin. Hilda waited for a moment, before snapping her fingers. "Tails."

The coin struck the table, spinning around for a second. When it finally stopped, the tails side was facing up. She gave a little victory cry, a grin on her face. "Yes! Best 2 outta three Madam Prez."

"Indeed, flip it again Gregorio."

"Esta Bien." the man said, grabbing the coin. He flipped it into the air again, this time a little higher than he had intended. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hilda beat him to the punch.

"Tails!"

The coin landed on the table, spinning around for a moment before the face of George Washington greeted them. Everyone in the cabinet cheered loudly, clapping their hands. Hilda gave a little pout but wasn't at all bothered. Melanie held her hand up, causing them all to be quiet.

"This is the final flip. Whether you win, or not, at least give me your word that you'll uphold this bet."

"Fine, princess's honor. If you get heads, I won't kill your family. Hell, I'll even let your daughter go, she doesn't mean jack to me anyway. But if I win, then both of them will die, so prepare yourself." the pinkette said firmly. Melanie gave Gregorio a nod, and he flipped it through the air.

Time in the room seemed to slow as the coin flipped through the air. No one moved for a second or two, not wanting to make a single sound. A moment passed, with Hilda cheerfully crying "Tails" as the coin hit the table. It flipped around for a second, spinning for an eternity before it slowly came to a stop, George Washington's face was once again proudly facing them. They all sighed in relief, while Hilda kept her poker face.

"Well, the Supreme Lucky Student I am not. As promised, I'll release your darling daughter Marnie into the wilds of America. Maybe she'll get lucky and be shoved into a killing game, like those suckers from the Maze not that long ago." she said, snapping her fingers. Benji quickly gave the order, the image on the screen shifting slightly as Frederick was taken elsewhere. "Well, this was fun, but sadly I'm not going to provide you with any medical supplies."

"What… why? After all of this, you still refuse to help us? To accept this one plea?" Rachel cried out. Hilda grabbed a hold of her gun, taking aim at Kayla's head.

"Nah."

The gunshot was deafening. Francine let out a scream as blood sprayed the back wall and the side of her leg. Kayla's dead body slowly slid to its side, leaving a smear of vibrant pink blood and brain matter painted on the wall. "I'll be back at Seven, see ya then losers. Feel free to fuck her body if you want, that would make my night."

With that, the princess left, leaving behind a stunned Cabinet. Melanie bowed her head, not bringing herself to look at Kayla's body. Francine was still crying, using a handkerchief to wipe the blood off her leg.

"Things are going to get worse before they get better. Madam President, I think we should start considering our options." Pierce said, causing the woman to sigh.

"What options? We're trapped here, we can't exactly do anything, can we? Even if we call for assistance, I'm sure she has a plan."

"Then we should focus on finding the traitor. She claims its one of us, so it must be true, I'm sure our dearly departed Head of Energy would appreciate it. Perhaps even she was the traitor?" Tracey asked.

"Maybe… or maybe it was you? Who really knows?" Richard sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I just want this damn nightmare to end."

"You and me both," Sophia added, as she put her suit over Kayla's corpse.

* * *

** Time: 6:25 PM**

**Date: May 14th, 2021**

"What was the point of the whole game, if you were going to kill her anyway?" Benji asked curiously, as he continued typing on his computer. He heard the sound of silverware scraping china and looked up. The princess was munching away on her filet mignon, a look of pure bliss on her face. "Hilda?"

"Hmm? Oh… I don't know." she said with a shrug, shoveling more food into her mouth. "Ah, the White House staff sure knows how to cook. Anyway, I just wanted to feel a bit more excitement, that's all. When Kayla pointed her gun to my face, I saw my life flash before my eyes! It was so exhilarating!"

"I see… well, I hope you enjoyed that excitement because when I show you this you aren't going to be excited anymore," he said. He continued clicking away at the keys, before finally turning the laptop towards the princess.

"Breaking News, Ladies and Gentlemen, and citizens of the United States of America. A few hours ago, Air Force One took off from Sarasota, Florida heading towards the Air Force base located in Virginia. Since then, a broadcast has been ongoing, coming directly from inside the plane. It seems Ultimate Despair has once again entered our nation and has taken our President and her cabinet hostage. Already, 3 people, two members of the cabinet and the Supreme Negotiator are confirmed deceased. This all comes after someone aboard Air Force One sent detailed messages to law enforcement. Lieutenant General, Harold Esquire has declared a State of Martial Law. All services and laws shall be suspended and placed in the hands of the US Military. He has also called for a fleet of Fighter Jets to accompany the plane. TSA has also been shut down, all commercial aircraft have been ordered to land. We will report more as the news develops."

Hilda remained silent, not exactly knowing how to react. She glanced down at her plate, seeing she had most of her meal still on it. A piece of meat was still skewered onto her fork. She gingerly picked it up, placing it in her mouth. The explosion of flavor would have normally elicited a moan of delight from her, but now her meal had been ruined. She let out a scream, throwing the plate into the wall, breaking it into pieces. She grabbed a hold of the nearest Despair, glaring into the eyes of the mask.

"Was it you? Were you the one who sent that message?"

"N-No Ma'am." the man said, voice muffled.

"Wasn't this the plan all along? For the nation to know that this wasn't a hoax?" the Supreme IT asked, spinning in his chair to face the princess. "I think we've achieved our goal, at least."

"Yes… I wanted them to see each death, but them thinking it was a hoax was helping us. Now we're going to be flanked by fighter jets that could terminate this game before it even begins."

"No offense to you Hil, but I doubt they'll do that. The President is still onboard, as long as she remains alive, they will not bring this jet down. But there is something else that we must worry about, and that is fuel. This jet will eventually need to refuel, meaning we must end this game prematurely if we wish to get away with our lives." Benji said firmly. Hilda spun around, her hair whipping about as she did. She let out a giggle, which morphed into a full-blown laugh as she lifted her arms above her head.

"Oh...silly silly Benji! I thought you were prepared for that outcome!"

"Well… of course I am. However, I do not wish to die if I don't have to." the man said firmly. She rolled her eyes.

"There are parachutes in the cargo hold for emergencies. When we're about to lose fuel or start losing height, we'll just jump out of the plane. It's also why I didn't want the Air Force to be tracking us. Because now, they'll see if people are jumping out of the plane or not."

"It wasn't going to last long." the voice of Valentine said, as he entered the first class wing. He yawned, stretching his limbs. "We should have spoken with Aiko before we started this, another pilot would have been useful."

"Are you getting tired Val? That isn't like you… I remember you had monster stamina." the pink-haired princess said, giving him a wink. "That girl in Vegas told me as much."

"That was a long time ago. I've been neglecting my daily routine… besides, we all know that girl from Vegas is most likely dead." he said clearing his throat. "Speaking of, we just entered Ohio Air Space. What exactly are we going to do? I need to set a course for somewhere."

"Our plans for finishing this in Canada are moot now. I believe we must remain within the United States, at least for there to be a more lasting impact. Swing back around and set a course through Indiana. That should give us enough time to pick the next person to kill off."

"Alright Ben, I'll do that. What about you Princess, any idea what we're gonna do now?" he asked. Before the girl could even reply, the phone beside her started ringing loudly. She sighed, grabbing it off the hook and placing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"You do not know who you are messing with girl. Do you think killing the Cabinet members is going to do anything? We've got plans to deal with people like you."

"Well howdy there General. I wasn't expecting a call from you!" the princess said happily. "No need to be so rough, come on… loosen up a bit!"

"We have dispatched a fleet of Fighter Jets to your location, and they will be following you every step of the way. We are making arrangements for rescue as well… we are prepared to offer you a sizable amount for the return of our cabinet." the General said, earning a sigh from Hilda.

"Ya see? This is what annoys me… the first thing people do when someone is kidnapped is beg and ask for money. I don't want your filthy money! I know that money comes from drugs and money laundering. The only thing I want is for despair to reign Supreme!"

"We will not allow you to bathe our nation in Despair. We hardly made it through the last time, the second civil war took far too many American lives. Under the leadership of Melanie Hyles, we became one nation. For the second time in history, and we are not about to let us become separate states once more."

"Heh… well unless you start offering me gold bars from the Federal Reserve, I'm not landing this fucking jet. Paper money has no meaning for me, and gold is a precious metal back in Themyscira. Who knows? Maybe if we melt all of it, we'll be able to restore our once fine country!" the shouted, slamming the phone into the hook. She sighed her hand shaking in anger. "Fucking retards… thinking they can sway me so easily."

"You know… it's impressive how well you wear that mask. If I didn't know you personally, I think I might start taking you seriously." Valentine said. Hilda swiveled around, facing the Supreme Police Chief.

"Get back to flying this plane, and set a course for Indiana, like Benji here suggested. The plane has been stocked with our special provisions correct?" she asked, glancing at the member of Despair beside her. He gave her a nod, trying not to lose his Monokuma mask.

"Indeed it has, your majesty. The hallucinogenic pills that Seiko Kimura made for us have been loaded into the cargo hold and are ready for deployment."

"Hallucinogenic pills?" Benji asked, tilting his head slightly as he glanced at the princess. "What are you planning on doing with those?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Let's just say, the people of Indianapolis are going to be seeing their greatest fears manifest before them. Despair will begin to spread and before we know it, the entire state will be in a state of chaos!"

"I get that but… why Indiana of all states?" Valentine asked, earning a shrug from the girl.

"I picked the first letter that came to my mind. Idaho is far out of our reach for us to even bomb it, so Indiana will have to do. Now chop-chop! Start setting course for Indianapolis, and make sure you keep an eye on those Fighter Jets. We have countermeasures so use them if you need them." she said, brushing the man off.

"What are you going to do, Princess?" the de facto pilot asked. Hilda giggled as she grabbed a hold of her bag, unzipping it.

"I'm going to the President's bedroom of course. I've grown so excited these last few hours that I just have to rub one out. If the two of you weren't busy, I'd invite you. It isn't every day you get to lay with a princess."

With that, she took off, the sound of her cocking her gun filling the air for a brief second. The two men shared a look, not exactly knowing what to say. Valentine spun around, making his way back toward the cockpit. "Keep me posted if anything happens, okay Ben?"

"Yeah… I'll keep you posted… say, before you go… are you completely down for this? I mean… America is our home. We didn't exactly have any contempt toward it. It feels weird bringing down this nation again."

"I've got my reasons. Just like Hilda has hers, you know how much time she's spent setting all of this up, ever since her country fell." the man said, shaking his head. "Still, going as far as putting on a mask to achieve her goals. It makes me wonder what else she's been planning this entire time.

"No one knows really. I've known her for a few years and I'm still figuring her out. Go on, I'll keep reading these files and sending them to the boss. She's got more than enough information for her own plans, so I don't know why she keeps insisting on us hacking the infrastructure." he said, feverishly typing on his computer. Valentine shrugged, heading back to the cockpit. He glanced outside of the windows, spotting two F-15 Eagles flanking him. He frowned as he took the wheel, flicking the switch to manual control. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

** Time: 6:28 PM Eastern Standard Time**

**Date: May 14th, 2021**

She didn't know how she had managed it, but Sayaka had gone back down into the cargo hold. She kept a constant look over her shoulder. Thankfully the 'princess' hadn't made count of how many agents of despair she had brought aboard Air Force One. So she wasn't going to miss one. She slipped out of the mask she had been forced to wear, along with the black and white Monokuma one-sie she had taken.

She hadn't had the time to dress up in anything fancy. A white tank top and jeans had sufficed when she had killed the agent. She firmly tied her boots, reaching behind her back to tie her hair into a messy ponytail. She grabbed her MP5, and slinked toward the back of the plane, right around the room that held the President's escape pod. She briefly brushed the sweat from her brow with her arm, wiping it off on her shirt.

Her eyes fell on the tattoo she had gotten since leaving Hora Island. It was one she had gotten in honor of a dear friend. A beautiful white rose bloom, with a vibrant green stem. Around the flower, the phrase "Every rose has its thorns" had been written in fancy script. She shook her somber feelings away, steeling herself.

"Alright, Saya… Mukuro taught you how to deal with covert situations. Sure, I didn't take it too seriously since I never considered the end of the world. But it's time to put that shit into practice… step one, bringing this plane down safely. How can I do that?" she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes for a moment. In order for something to stop, it needed to lose energy. Of course, that was the easy part. Making it lose energy was what she needed to figure out. An idea crossed her mind. If she got the plane to start dumping fuel, then it would have to land. But how would she do that? How does one get a Boeing 787 to lose fuel?

The next best thing she could think of was making it lose power. She remembered seeing the cockpit of a jet during her many concert trips across Japan. The pilots used a board that controls various things on the plane. If she got it to stop working, then the pilot would have to land. Nodding to herself, she made her way toward the back of the plane, towards the deepest part of the cargo hold.

It didn't take her long to find the electrical boxes. They were far smaller than the ones she was used to seeing. She flicked the hatch open, looking at all of the switches and blinking lights. It was all gibberish to her. She didn't know what did what, any circuit she tripped could have negatively affected the plane. The last thing she needed was for it to crash.

"Mockingbird, what's your status?"

She jumped slightly when she heard the voice in her ear. She sighed, glancing briefly over her shoulder. She was in a spot that wouldn't easily expose her. She slung her machine gun, pressing the button on her wrist communicator.

"Not good, I heard talk upstairs, it seems Hilda shot Kayla Fitzpatrick not that long ago. She also captured the Air Force base in Nebraska and took her husband hostage."

"Shit… that's not what we needed." her friend said firmly. He remained silent for a few moments before speaking again. "We just arrived in Raleigh, North Carolina. We are going to be making our way towards Philadelphia, but things on the ground are getting bad. There's an odd sense of calm about this whole situation. Some places are starting to go into panic mode, and others are just… quiet."

"It won't be long before something happens. You need to get to Philadelphia before it's too late. If the one leading this is who we think it is, then the students of Hope Hills Prep are in danger. The last thing we need is another killing game to start. We had several of them start last month, and let's not even talk about the Oasis survivors."

"Which is why you need to keep your wits about you dear. Where are you?"

"I'm in the cargo hold, Raven. I'm trying to bring this plane down without crashing it, that would be a… uh… a last resort."

"That was a poor joke Sayaka. Please refrain from making them henceforth. Now then, if you wish to bring down Air Force One, the easiest way would be to force them to land. I do not know much about jet aircrafts, however, what I do know is that they are quite sophisticated. Get rid of their Avionics and they'll have to seek help."

"Avionics?" the blue-haired woman mumbled, her eyes locking on a nearby panel. The word 'Avionics' had been etched into the metal. She flicked it open, seeing a wide array of switches. All of them were labeled with different names, each controlling something different.

"Hey, guys… what do you think would happen if I ripped out this entire box of circuits?"

"Well… Avionics controls various systems. Airflight controls, communications, fuel injection systems. If you get rid of those, I'm certain they'll have to land."

"So… rip all these switches out? Gotcha." Sayaka said, grabbing a hold of some of the switches. She pulled them clean out of the slot. She stomped on them, breaking them apart. She continued pulling some of the switches out until more than half of them were broken. She slammed the hatch door closed, ducking into the next section of the hold just in time.

"What the hell… all of these switches are broken!"

"Valentine isn't going to be happy about this." the second man said firmly. He turned to his two friends, glaring firmly at them behind his mask. "I want the two of you to go back and report to Valentine and Lady Hilda, I'll stay here and see if I can find the one responsible. Please for the love of God, don't piss them off."

"Sir!" the men cried, hastily leaving. The man started looking around, aiming his gun in various areas of the cargo hold. Sayaka steeled her nerves, flicking the safety on her machine-gun, thanking the heavens it was silenced.

"Alright Sayaka, time to become a hero."

* * *

**Location: Richmond, Virginia**

**Time: 6:30 PM Eastern Standard Time**

**Date: May 14th, 2021**

Gunshots filled the house as the Supreme Punk Rocker dove into her parents' room. She hadn't been expecting to be kidnapped. What started off as a normal day of vacation turned into a fight for her life. She had been grabbed from the street during a grocery run and shoved into a van. When she had seen the light again, she had realized one thing. She had been brought to her parent's house. She had been gagged and tied to a chair, forced to watch a live feed from Air Force One. Witnessing the deaths of people that she knew wasn't what she had been expecting to do during her afternoon. But then came the order. The mastermind aboard Air Force One had told the Agents of Despair to let her go, but one of them had decided to do something else with her.

Marnie Beciervic-Hyles was not going to let her purity be taken by some mask-wearing lunatic. It was then that her Fight reflex kicked in. She had somehow managed to break the chair she had been bound to, and grabbed the nearest knife, stabbing it in the neck of the nearest man. That's what caused the current firefight tearing her home apart. She sighed as she reached into her boot for a spare key. She pulled the case from under the bed and hastily opened it, reaching for the rifle that was inside.

"Thank God dad taught me to use this thing." she thought, as she slammed the magazine into the receiver of the rifle. She shoved several more magazines into her back pockets, dashing towards the dresser, just as one of her pursuers entered the room.

"Come here you little bitch. The boss may have told us to let you go, but she didn't tell us we couldn't have fun with you first!"

Her eyes narrowed in disgust as she pulled the loading rod back. She rose the rifle to her shoulder, letting out a soft burst of gunfire. The man howled in pain, his body falling forward onto the bed. She rapidly stood up, firing one last round into his head.

"What the hell is going on-"

Marnie spun on her heel, another burst and the body dropped to the ground. She quickly left the room, opening fire on the men that were running at her. It only took a few seconds, but she was able to kill every single intruder that had brought her to her home. Her gun clicked empty, the soft clinking of shell casings hitting the wooden floor. She lowered the rifle, a tiny smile on her face.

"Didn't even waste a full magazine."

She pulled her leg back, kicking the face of a deceased man, sending his Monokuma mask flying down the hall. She kicked him again, this time shattering his nose. Had he been alive, he would have likely been screaming in pain. She sighed, turning back towards her own bedroom. She needed a hot shower.

Despite her wanting to take a long one, she knew she didn't have the time. Grabbing the first set of clothes she found, she was quick to put it on. It was a simple pink dress, which reached down to her mid-thigh. She donned her favorite pair of boots, having placed a fluffy pair of socks on her feet. As she moved toward her vanity, she heard her phone start ringing, causing her to sigh. She reached for it with her right hand, resting her rifle on her lap.

"Hello?"

"Marnie are you alright? I heard gunfire from your house earlier, I just wanted to make sure you were alright!"

"I'm fine Kyle. I've uh… been caught up in some nonsense, nothing for you to worry about." she replied, resting the phone on her shoulder. She grabbed a hold of her make up kit, quickly opening it.

She was a pretty young lady, being only 20 years old. She had fair colored skin and vibrant cerulean eyes. Her long raven locks were tied back into partial twin-tails, with most of her hair reaching down to the middle of her back. She reached for her violet eye liner and started the long process of lining her eyes.

"Nonsense? Do you call what's going on right now nonsense? Have you even watched the news?" the boy, Kyle, cried out.

"I am well aware of what is going on Kyle. Dust don't worry yourself, everything is going to be fine." Marnie replied as she continued to focus on her makeup. Once her eyes were lined in dark violet, she began the process of applying her shadow.

"Yeah well, that isn't reassuring. Look, I'm already outside your house so I'm just going to meet you inside alright?"

"Huh… no, wait!"

The call ended a second later, causing the girl to drop the phone to the ground. She sighed, looking past her bedroom door, where the body of one of her attackers lay, blood still pouring from the fresh wounds. How the hell was she going to explain this?

She heard the door open moments after, hearing her friend calling her name. She said nothing as she continued working on her makeup. She lined the upper part of her cheek bone with the shadow, making sure not to get any of it in her eye. Once she finished her right eye, she moved onto her left. A distinct male scream filled her ears a moment later, making her smile.

"Marnie… Marnie are you alright? Speak to me!"

"In the bedroom, dingus," she called back. It didn't take the young man long to reach her room. He was a rather tall young man, with very pale skin and visible freckles on his nose. Her had long fiery orange hair that reached down to the nape of his neck. His upper body was covered by a long-sleeved green shirt, along with matching black jeans and sneakers. He had a look of shock on his face.

"What the fuck happened here?"

"I got kidnapped by those despair agents. It seems like everyone that's important to mom was taken, I haven't heard from my father at all today," she said, finishing her makeup. She grabbed the tube of lip gloss, shaking it a bit. "Go to my parent's bedroom, the gun locker is open. Shove all of the magazines inside the satchel, and grab yourself a gun. Something tells me shit is gonna hit the fan soon."

"But… but Marnie, you know resorting to violence is a bad thing."

"Tell that to the bitch who kidnapped my mother. The moment that princess finds out her men are dead, she's going to come after us. Martial Law has been declared throughout the entire nation. Those that had the right to fight, have to fight. Just because the Military is controlling the nation doesn't mean our right to bear arms is taken from us." she said firmly. Grabbing the rifle on her lap, she walked towards her closet, pulling her leather jacket from its hanger. "I heard these guys talking about Hope Hills. We're still students there, and you know the Showcase is tomorrow."

"Wait… don't tell me you intend on going there. What for? The academy has been shutdown for 4 years, we didn't even graduate. Hell, this year would have been our graduation year if the tragedy hadn't broken out."

"I know that, but the students that are set to show off their talents are all there. The mastermind behind all of this might be plotting on kidnapping them. Remember what happened to those bastards in the Oil Rig? The Maze? I don't know about you, but I am sick and tired of people being kidnapped for those stupid games. It's time for us to get these despair loving fucks out of our country!"

Kyle sighed, giving her a nod. Perhaps she was right, his own sister had been a victim of one of those impromptu killing games. He didn't want anything like this to happen again. He walked out of her bedroom and back towards the other room. Even if he was nervous, he needed to at least be armed. Despair wasn't going to take his nation, not for a second time.

* * *

** Location: Skies near the Indiana/Ohio state line**

**Time: 6:50 PM Eastern Standard Time**

**Date: May 14th, 2021**

Hilda sighed contently as she lay on the President's bed. It was among the softest she had ever been on. She had the best time of her life, she swore her little toy was most likely busted from the fun she had with it. However, upon looking at the clock, she realized it was almost time for her to kill someone else. She had wanted to remain in bed for a little longer but knew that she needed to keep a schedule. She sat up when she heard her cell phone going off. She swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing exactly who was calling her directly. She reached for it, sliding her finger across the screen.

"Good evening ma'am. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"I was just calling to check-in. You've been doing an excellent job inside Air Force One, however, we haven't felt an impact yet. The traitor among them is getting antsy, even now it seems that contact between us is getting difficult. It must be difficult to send messages when the others are all surrounding you."

"Well, it's not like I can pull them out. I decided not to figure out who it was, it would keep the game interesting for me." Hilda said, brushing some hair over her shoulders as she grabbed a hold of her panties. "Anyway boss, how are things on your end?"

"Preparations are going according to plan. Despite Martial Law being placed, it seems the nation is still going strong. The Board of Trustees at Hope Hills Preparatory Academy is going forward with their plans. The Grand Showcase is still going to happen. If everything works well on your end, then Phase 2 will go on as smooth as butter."

"Do you have the ones that interest you picked out already? Aw… I wanted to be part of the selection process. There were some wacky talents that caught my interest." the princess said, frowning.

"It matters not… just as long as they have a delusion that transcends their wildest dreams, that is enough to earn my attention. What about you… what is your delusion?"

"You already know what it is, to kill my sister and become the Queen of Themyscira. Even now she hides, cowering in her bath water. Perhaps this game is what I need to get her some hatred, she always was the better received of the two."

"Using your sister's identity as your own to achieve your goals. You never cease to amaze me… however, I'm certain there is a delusion out there that will befit you. Who knows? Maybe if you make it out alive, I'll let you join me in bringing Despair to America."

"Despair to America… wasn't I part of that bandwagon?"

"You are but one part of a greater whole. Continue doing what you are doing, and make those deaths look better. Gunshots are nice and all but come on. You have to give it some flare! Have fun with it, become a true Maverick for these people!"

"Fine, I'll make it more interesting for you boss. I've got plenty of people left to kill, so I'm certain I'll-"

"Lady Hilda!" a man cried, causing her to jump. She turned her head to face the one who had barged into the room, glaring at him.

"Jesus Christ, can you knock first? What the fuck is the issue?"

"It seems there's someone aboard the plane. Several switches were broken down in the cargo hold, Valentine has lost half of Avionics. We're already searching for the culprit but haven't been able to find anything." he said. The girl grabbed her JSK dress and stood up from the bed, breasts jiggling as she did.

"God, you lot are useless. You hear that boss, these bunch of retards let someone else onto this plane and are threatening to bring us down!"

"Then take them out, we cannot afford for this mission to fail, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am, you got it!" Hilda said, ending the call. She finished putting on her dress, not bothering with her stockings and boots. "Now then, give me a rundown of what's going on, I need to kill a mother fucker."

"O-of course."

* * *

xxx**(End of Chapter 2)xxx**

**Surviving Cabinet Members 18**

**1\. Melanie Hyles [President of the United States]**

**2\. Tracey Skechitt [Vice President of the United States]**

**3\. Rachel Mackenna [Secretary of Department of State]**

**4\. Marilyn Monroe [Secretary of the Department of the Treasury]**

**5\. Pierce Washington [Secretary of the Department of Defence]**

**6\. Anthony B. Johnson [Secretary of the Department of Justice]**

**7\. Carlos Pena [Secretary of the Department of the Interior]**

**8\. Francine Connor [Secretary of the Department of Agriculture]**

**9\. Michael Donaldson [Secretary of the Department of Commerce]**

**10\. Donnel Powers [Secretary of the Department of Labor]**

**11\. Daniel Estrada [Secretary of the Department of Health and Human Services] {Deceased}**

**12\. Sophia Reyes [Secretary of the Department of Housing and Urban Development]**

**13\. Gregorio Cortez [Secretary of the Department of Transportation]**

**14\. Kayla Fitzpatrick [Secretary of the Department of Energy] {Deceased}**

**15\. Edward Elrick [Secretary of the Department of Education]**

**16\. Aiden** **Liarson [Secretary of the Department of Veterans Affairs]**

**17\. Richard Rich Jr. [Secretary of the Department of Homeland Security]**

**18\. Jeffery Morgan [Former Supreme Negotiator] {Deceased}**

**19\. Shane McGuinty [Senior Secret Service Agent]**

**20\. Jackson Woodsman [Secret Service Agent]**

**21\. Frederick Hyles [Head of the Department of Recovery/ Designated Survivor]**

* * *

**AN: Hey there you guys and welcome to Chapter 3 of Terror in the Skies! I'm sure all 50 of you are ready to read this. This chapter is going to be the last one I post for this story until I come back from Washington D.C. I do hope you like this chapter, things are beginning to heat up as another one bites the dust. Who's next I wonder?**

**Well, this is it for this short announcement. I'll be sure to keep you all posted if anything changes with this story, though I doubt anything will. See ya!**


End file.
